Esperanza
by Nymaerya
Summary: AU en el que El Perro nunca raptó a Arya y ella se quedó en la Hermandad sin Estandartes. Lady Corazón de Piedra tampoco existe. Arya intenta seguir viviendo tras el exterminio de su familia, a la vez que se enfrenta a un poder desconocido pero fuerte en ella.
1. La Víctima de la Boda Roja

Resumen: _AU en el que El Perro nunca raptó a Arya y ella se quedó en la Hermandad sin Estandartes. Lady Corazón de Piedra tampoco existe._ Arya intenta seguir viviendo tras el exterminio de su familia, a la vez que se enfrenta a un poder desconocido pero fuerte en ella. Gendry, quien prometió protegerla tras la Boda Roja, siente cómo ambos se distancian en una marea de sentimientos reprimidos, rencor e ira. El primer beso y el primer amor, la confusión entre el bien y el mal y muchas otras cuestiones acompañarán a Arya y a Gendry durante su adolescencia.

Nota de la autora: Esta historia podría describirla como paralela a la historia de _El Camino Real_. Encontraréis elementos de _El Camino Real,_ así que pido disculpas por adelantado ya que la historia no será original si no es repititiva de por sí. Aunque no me arrepiento de haberla escrito, siento que le hice una injusticia a los personajes principales, sobretodo a Gendry. Esta historia es una disculpa hacia ellos como fan. Puede que no prometa que Gendry y Arya acaben siendo felices y comiendo perdices, pero esto será distinto a lo que he escrito por ahora.

* * *

Arya sonreía cada vez más. Gendry siempre imaginó que ella siempre sonreía antes de vivir la tragedia de su familia, y quizás ahora ya no pueda ser como antes, pero podría recuperar la felicidad con el paso del tiempo.

 _Siempre esconde lo que siente_ , pensó Gendry, _pero ésta vez parece que ya no finge ser feliz_. Él la observaba cada vez que pasaba por la villa en la que él se encontraba; ella era la nómada, trayendo recados y mensajes aquí para allá, intentando ser de ayuda en lo que podía mientras que él pasaba los días enteros en la herrería. Ya no hablaban como antes porque ella apenas estaba en un lugar durante mucho tiempo. Estaba casi siempre con el grupo de Lem. _Y el mocoso de Dayne._ Edric no se separaba de Arya ni un solo momento. Pareció no disgustarle para nada estar con ella y muy a pesar de las quejas de Gendry, Arya apreciaba su amistad con el petulante Lord Dayne. _Arya es demasiado ingenua como para leer las verdaderas intenciones del muchacho. Al fin y al cabo es un chico, y un chico cuando se acerca así a una chica es por una razón._

Todos intentaron ayudarla y consiguieron encariñarse con ella tras la Boda Roja, sobretodo Lem. Él pudo al final llevarse con Arya mejor de lo esperado. _Después de la Boda Roja, Lem acogió a Arya cuando ella más lo necesitaba._ Todos la ayudaron en lo que ellos podían.

* * *

—Ha sido una tragedia, una auténtica tragedia —repetía sin parar uno de los hombres de Lord Beric—. Sólo un monstruo atacaría en una boda, cuando nadie iba vestido para la guerra.

—Lo cual hace más vulnerable al enemigo en cuestión —terminó Thoros de Myr—.

Un cielo oscuro y frío conquistaba la noche. Era el primer día en semanas que no ha llovido, pero no eso no era una victoria. Parecía que el cielo se había rendido, exhausto, acompañando el luto de las muertes sin vencedores, sólo víctimas. Gendry se hallaba sentado cerca de un fuego que iluminaba los rostros sombríos de quien lo acompañaba. _En ninguna guerra pasa esto._

—¿Quién ha sobrevivido? —preguntaba Lord Beric—.

—Nadie, me temo. Se escuchan rumores de un posible escape de Pez Negro, pero nada es certero —el pobre hombre levantó la mirada—. Esto es el final de la rebelión Stark.

Gendry miró a Arya. Ella no podía encontrar palabras a lo que describían sus ojos, vacíos y confusos. Estaba sentada junto a él enfrente del mismo fuego, aunque la enorme sombra que yacía tras ella le hacía pequeña y vulnerable. Nunca le había visto así. Estaba completamente rota, pero ni siquiera era lo suficientemente valiente como para mostrarlo. _Ha perdido a su madre, a su hermano y la esperanza de volver a casa._ En una guerra donde cada jugada sucia es una victoria, pero la boda era totalmente imprevisible. _Cuando lleguemos a Aguasdulces, yo marcharé con mi familia y te puedes unir a nosotros. Puedes hacer espadas que luchen junto a mi hermano_. Gendry siempre vio ese futuro poco probable, pero sólo por su parte. Él envidiaba en su interior el optimismo de ella y envidiaba aún más que todo pareciera cierto. Volvería a su hogar tan ansiosamente esperado con el resto de su familia y lucharían hasta el final por una causa que no parecía tan perdida. Él volvería a estar en manos de otro señor creando espadas. Cada uno volvería al lugar donde pertence, pero el destino ha querido ser cruel con ella.

Gendry estrechó el brazo para rodear a Arya, en un intento de empatía. Ella no pareció siquiera notarlo. Miraba el fuego desde hacía bastante tiempo y parpadeaba furiosamente con tal de no llorar. ¿Qué podría una niña cuando se entera de que su madre y su hermano han sido asesinados de forma horrenda?

Gendry vio una chispa en la mirada de Arya, algo que la devolvió a la realidad. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y observó los distintos rostros que la rodeaban. Miró rápidamente a Gendry y ésta esquivó un movimiento predecible en él. En un segundo se puso en pie y salió disparada a la caótica oscuridad. Él no pudo olvidar el rostro que osciló durante un segundo de su amiga; el terror y el miedo finalmente consiguieron conquistarla.

Nadie pudo atraparla antes de tiempo y Lord Beric alarmó a los demás por una búsqueda urgente de la niña noble que ha huido al bosque en plena noche. Gendry salió frenéticamente a por ella. Arya podía ser muy fuerte e independiente, pero el bosque era demasiado aterrador para una niña desolada y perdida. _Tengo que encontrarla antes de que alguien lo haga_.

Cada grito llamándola era una pequeña confirmación de que no iba a volver. Tras horas, la gente empezó a cansarse y a perder la esperanza; después de todo el bosque no era tan grande ni ella era tan veloz en plena noche.

—Demos a la pequeña por muerta —dijo uno de los hombres—. Su familia ha sido asesinada y ella ha huido. No me extraña que se hubiera topado con lobos o algún monstruo que fuera humano. De todas formas, su recompensa no será la misma ahora que no tiene familia, si es que tiene recompensa. ¿Quién va a quererla después de todo lo que ha pasado sino es para tenerla muerta a ella también? Podría causarnos problemas, y de eso ya tenemos bastante.

—Cállate, Mark —cortó Lord Beric—. Aunque su madre y su hermano estén muertos, tiene una tía en el Nido de Águilas que podría interesarse en ella-

—¿Y pretendes ir al Nido de Águilas con todo lo que está pasando? De verdad, Beric, a veces parece que la muerte te ha hecho más estúpido —defendió el hombre—. La gente está muriendo cada día y apenas podemos cuidar a los vivos. Lo mejor será olvidarnos de ella y-

—Vamos a seguir buscándola —dijo seriamente Gendry—. Me da igual que sea recompensa o no, la Hermandad me pareció especial por ayudar a los que parecían no alcanzar esa ayuda. Arya Stark necesita ahora esa ayuda.

El hombre pareció por un momento contestarle, pero Gendry se puso adelantó a todos los demás y en un intento de orgullo, no los esperó. _No son más que unos interesados después de todo. Arya tenía razón. No es la Hermandad con la que yo soñé._ Por suerte para él, las luces de las antorchas parecían seguirle, como un acuerdo silencioso mostrado por la luz del fuego. _El fuego de R'hollor._

La encontraron cuando el sol se reflejaba tímido en el cielo. Estaba acostada sobre el suelo, medio dormida pero medio agotada, con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Su rostro expresaba un dolor que nadie pudo apartar. _Esta es la verdadera víctima de la Boda Roja._ La sombra de los árboles parecían cubrirla, protegiéndola de la abrumadora verdad que ella intentaba huir. Por un momento le pareció un bebé asustado tendido en el suelo, sin querer despertar ni dormir. Todos asintieron cuando Gendry se acercó a recogerla y aún inconsciente, la llevó en los brazos hacia un sitio donde podía descansar y olvidar de verdad.

* * *

 _Aún puedo recordar lo vulnerable y perdida que parecía. Sin familia, no sólo era huérfana como muchos otros niños que han sido en todas las guerras, sino que ella moría también, dejando ahora lo que una vez fue el espíritu de Arya._ Pero hace más de un año que había pasado eso, y Arya parecía por fin recuperarse. _Ella siempre ha sido muy fuerte. Arya creerá que está sola y por eso debe de ser fuerte. No lo está. Yo estoy con ella, y voy a protegerla para que jamás se sienta sola de nuevo._

* * *

 _Te espero en el árbol viejo. No tardes mucho._ Las palabras de Edric desorientaron a Arya. Hasta ahora se habían vuelto muy cercanos (a pesar de que Gendry gruñía cada vez que los veía juntos en una señal de disgusto personal hacia el joven) ya que ambos parecían tener mucho en común. _Ambos somos huérfanos con un apellido maldito._ Junto con Gendry, Edric se llevó la peor parte de ella; aguantó todos sus berrinches y lloriqueos que se convertían en batallas de furia. _Ni siquiera pude sentirme así de desahogada con Gendry._

Arya atravesó el bosque que tantos recuerdos recolectaba en ese corto año, siendo la mayoría con Edric de protagonista. Él la hacía olvidar todo y sumergirse en un mundo de historias que él narraba, restos de una infancia de Dorne ya perdida con Lord Beric. _Algún día tienes que escribir todas esas historias_ , le animaba Arya.

El árbol viejo ha sido un descubrimiento reciente de ambos cuando paseaban ahí. El árbol le hacía recordar a los arcianos que ella estaba tan harta de ver en Invernalia y Edric reconoció que era bastante inspirador. _Parece que el árbol estaba esperando a que lo encontrásemos,_ dijo él. Era un árbol que ella no había visto antes, alto y orgulloso, pero estaba torcido como los abuelos cuando están demasiado viejos. _Me recuerda al maestro Luwin._

Arya encontró a Edric bajo el árbol como él aseguró. Ella figuraba que algo iba mal; Edric miraba nervioso a las esquinas invisibles del bosque, buscando a alguien, pero en ningún momento miró a Arya. Sabía que ella ya estaba ahí, pero estaba asustado de encontrarse con su mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber ella inmediatamente—.

Edric por fin se atrevió a intercambiar una mirada con ella y Arya encontró algo en los ojos púrpura de su amigo que no vio nunca antes. Él, seguro de cada paso que daba, se acercaba cada vez más a Arya. Arya sentía cómo ella se clavaba en el suelo, asegurando el acecho de su amigo hacia ella y cuando él estuvo a un palmo de ella, se detuvo. Arya seguía perdida en su mirada y Edric aprovechó la confusión para apartarle el pelo de su rostro, y acabó por acariciar su mejilla. Arya sabía que iba a pasar, pero no podía moverse. Todo pareció suceder demasiado lento para ser verdad; el rostro de Edric se acercaba al de ella mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su boca se abrían. Unos labios perfilados y carnosos se separaban y se acercaban a suyos, mientras todo lo que podía hacer ella era respirar. En ese momento, recordó el ahogo y el horror del año pasado. Recordó las tardes en las piscinas calientes de Invernalia, en los juegos con sus hermanos, las canciones de su madre, la sonrisa de su padre. _No puedo aguantarlo más._ Sus sentimientos volvían a sumergir a la superficie mientras sentía la calidez de su amigo pasar a su propio cuerpo. El beso fue dulce y triste.

* * *

Nota de la autora pt. 2: También me gustaría avisar que no me voy a esmerar con las descripciones debido a que me gustaría que la historia fuera lo más corta posible. No es que la anterior historia fuera extensa, pero es que no me gustan las historias muy largas xD

Edric Dayne tendrá un papel mucho más protagonista en la última historia. Sé que lo utilicé para _El Camino Real,_ pero me parecía demasiado interesante como para no escribir sobre él.


	2. El Primer Beso

—¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? —preguntó Lem, animado—. ¿Estáis peleados?

Gendry observó cómo Arya bajaba la mirada, avergonzada. _Es cierto que lleva unos días extraña._ Parecía distraída pero también distante, y lo más extraño de todo es que ya no estaba nunca con Edric Dayne. Todo el mundo había notado cómo de repente se han alejado.

Estaban comiendo en una tarde casi anochecida fría y húmeda en una de las muchas tabernas abandonadas de las Tierras de los Ríos. El grupo de Lem había decido pararse, con más de veinte personas asistiendo a la cena. La taberna era amplia pero estaba marcada por la soledad y el vacío. Parte del tejado dejaba de existir a partir de la zona más cercana a la salida, y las pocas velas encendidas daban aún un aspecto más tenebroso y solidario. Lem y sus amigos comían como si estuvieran en su propia casa, mientras que Arya y Edric comían sin levantar la mirada del plato. _Algo está pasando aquí._

—¿Así que vuestra historia de amor y nobles se ha acabado? —Lem seguía curioso por Arya y Edric—. ¿El beso del príncipe era decepcionante?

Muchas veces Lem y compañía se burlaban de Arya y Edric cuando estaban juntos. 'Esa amistad que tienen ellos dos se convertirá irremediablemente en amor', profesó una ocasión Jack-con-Suerte. 'Aunque la loba no quiera reconocerlo, ambos son nobles, y se entienden más entre ellos dos que el resto de nosotros, los _plebeyos_ '. Arya, al escuchar ese tipo de cosas, soltaba alguna maldición o se burlaba de la profesión de sus madres a los que ellos respondían, riendo; '¡qué dama tan poco femenina!'

Lem intentaba esta vez seguir con la broma, pero ya no había burlas por parte de Arya, y todos intuyeron que algo pasaba. Gendry miraba con recelo a Edric. _Seguro que él le ha hecho algo._

—¿Entonces es eso? —dijo Lem, llegando a sus propias conclusiones por la falta de respuestas—. ¡El valiente Edric le ha besado a su dama Lady Stark! —todos empezaron a reírse al unísono, menos Edric, Arya y Gendry—.

 _La ha besado_. Gendy quedó congelado y observó a su amiga. Arya dejó de comer y murió furiosa al suelo, aún más avergonzada. De un salto, se puso en pie y miró llena de furia por primera vez a Lord Dayne.

—¡Ha sido todo culpa tuya! —acusó a Edric con su mirada de ojos grises—.

—¿Culpa mía? —dijo Edric, también enfadado e indignado—. ¡Si sólo te he besado!

—¡Pero ha sido mi primer beso! —dijo Arya sin tapujos, siguiendo después una mirada de pánico, revelando su secreto que hizo al público reírse aún más y ella se enrojeció aún más—. ¡En ningún momento te pedí que me besaras!

—Tranquilos, tortolitos —habló Jack-con-Suerte, harto de risas y cerveza—. ¿Por qué no lo arregláis con un beso?

Ambos ignoraron el comentario. —¡Arya, sólo ha sido un estúpido beso! —gritaba el muchacho—. ¡¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan huraña y extraña y sólo dejas de ser mi amiga por un beso?!

—Bueno, la verdad es que un beso terrible si puede acabar con una amistad —dijo entre risas Notch—.

—¡No soy extraña!

—¡Sí lo eres!

—¡No!

—¡Sí lo eres! —terminó Edric—. De verdad, ojalá no hubiera besado a una rarita como tú.

Antes de que alguno de la Hermandad sin Estandartes hiciera una nueva gracia, Arya salió disparada de la taberna en una oscuridad casi abrumadora. Gendry se puso en pie e hizo ademán de seguirla, pero Lem le detuvo con la voz.

—Déjala —dijo seriamente Anguy—. Necesita estar sola ahora. Está herida.

—Sí, herida por vuestra culpa —respondió fríamente Gendry y acudió a la salida de la taberna—.

 _Espero que no haya ido lejos._ Arya es bastante rápida y conoce bastante el bosque, y también ha intentado escaparse demasiadas veces. _Ésta ha sido la primera vez en meses,_ pensó Gendry hacia sí.

No podía quitarse a Edric Dayne de la cabeza. Esa mirada inocente pero falsa y de sonrisa arrogante, el herrero podía imaginar la escena; Edric acercándose a Arya, los ojos de ella cerrándose en pánico mientras que él avanzaba… Gendry sentía una explosiva fura en su interior. _Tengo que encontrarla._

La noche estaba a punto de conquistar el bosque, y solo había un camino que se hacía visible en la penumbra entre los árboles. Siguió andando rápidamente para encontrar finalmente a su amiga, tendida en el suelo. Parecía estar inconsciente.

—¡Arya! —acudió Gendry hacia ella. Se sentó en el suelo y puso la cabeza de su amiga en su regazo; parecía estar en un profundo sueño, prácticamente tranquila. _Por lo menos respira_ —.

La llamó varias veces pero no respondía. Estaba viva, pero no abría los ojos. Gendry notó también lo fría que estaba, así que la rodeó con su propio cuerpo para intentar darle algo de calor. _A pesar de que ha crecido desde que la conocí, sigue siendo bastante pequeña_. Impaciente por la inutilidad de la situación, le apartó el pelo de la cara y se aseguró de que respiraba bien. Cuando pasó un largo rato, Arya parecía abrir los ojos.

—…¿Gendry? —susurraba, débil?—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te he encontrado en el suelo, Arya —él dijo mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su cabello, decidido a que luego regañarla por abandonar la taberna en plena noche, ahora preocupándose por su estado—. También te he encontré así cuando supiste de la Boda Roja. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nad… Nada —intentó sonreír Arya—. Me he resbalado con la tierra mojada y creo que me he desmayado.

Arya y Gendry se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que ella estaba de él, como una madre sujetando a su bebé. Una ruborizada Arya se alejó silenciosamente de su amigo y pudo ponerse de rodillas en suelo. Gendry pudo percibir lo pálida y exhausta que estaba, como si esa poca distancia que ha corrido antes de desmayarse le ha quitado por completo. _Me está ocultando algo_.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre Edric Dayne? —Gendry ignoró el estado de su amiga—.

—¿Qué te iba a decir? —respondió decidida su amiga—. Si te lo habría dicho, hubieras ido a pegarle a Edric.

—No lo hubiera hecho.

—Cállate —espetó Arya—. Y sí lo hubieras hecho. Sé lo poco que te gusta ese chico y te gustaría buscar la mínima excusa para ir a pelearte con él.

—No es así.

—Sí lo es —Arya se puso a la misma altura de la mirada de su amigo—. Gendry, _por favor,_ prométeme que nunca te pelearás con él.

—No te aseguro de cumplir-

— _¡Gendry!_ —espetó ella impaciente—.

—Está bien, lo prometo. Aún así, ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

—¿Quién eres, mi hermano? —al ver la mirada odiosa de Gendry hacia ella, se relajó. Ella sabe que él se molesta cuando ella dice eso—. Pero por mucho que lo odie admitirlo, Ned tiene razón. Es sólo un beso, y… Y después de todo no fue tan malo.

—¿Quieres decir que te gustó? —preguntó incrédulo e indignado Gendry—. ¿Después de la pelea que acabas de tener con Dayne y dices ahora que te gusta?

—¡No! —respondió asqueada Arya—. No, por los Siete Infiernos, no. Es sólo… No fue repugnante como yo pensaba. Siempre me imaginaba esos besos románticos entre la princesa y el caballero y me asqueaba mucho, pero esto… F-fue suave y delicado —Arya volvió a enrojecerse—. ¿Tú… tú has besado a una chica antes?

Esta vez fue Gendry quien enrojeció. —No —dijo él inseguro—. En Desembarco del Rey no tenía muchas chicas cerca y las únicas que veía eran hijas de los compradores de la herrería —Gendry miró al suelo—. Ni siquiera una me miró. Creo que les daba asco.

La expresión de Arya se suavizó. —Lo siento, no lo hubiera preguntado de haberlo… ya sabes.

—No pasa nada, pero ese no es el tema —volvió a dirigir el herrero—. ¿Qué harás ahora? Con Dayne, quiero decir.

—No lo sé —exasperó ella—. Supongo… Yo… Por todos los Dioses, esto es muy complicado. Yo tengo mucho aprecio por Ned, pero no me gusta de esa manera, creo… No, no me gusta.

—Pues él parece no pensar lo mismo —habló de forma tajante él—. Tienes que decirle que lo ves como un amigo.

—Pero yo… —de repente, Arya miró a Gendry de forma confusa—. ¿Cómo sabes de este tipo de cosas?

Él podía escuchar la cabeza de Arya. ¿ _Si eres un herrero cabezota, cómo puedes saber de cosas de adultos?_ Por alguna razón, él se sintió molesto por ella.

—Porque un bastardo herrero puede también pensar de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? —al ver la mirada confusa de Arya, se puso en pie y se dirigió de nuevo a la taberna—. Arya, si tienes algún problema, por muy obvio que sea… Acude a mí.

* * *

 _Espero que no siga enfadado conmigo._ Arya pudo abandonar su vergüenza por un momento y acercarse a Edric para decirle precipitadamente: reúneteconmigoenelárbolviejonotardes. Había pasado un día después de la pelea y las cosas habían empeorado; ahora todos menos Harwin y Gendry se reían de ella con gestos de beso cuando Ned se acercaba. No habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces, y esta vez era Edric quién le lanzaba miradas amenzantes a Arya. _Él es bastante tímido, y lo he ridiculizado delante de los hombres a quién él intentaba impresionar. Pero él me ha ridiculizado como si fuera una dama en apuros necesitada de un caballero como él. ¡Si ni siquiera es un caballero, es un niño estúpido!_ Arya se dio cuenta de que debía calmarse si quería volver a ser amiga de Ned de nuevo.

Miró al cielo. Estaba despejado y a pesar de que hizo frío anoche, ella no se puso la capa extra que solía ponerse en esos últimos días. _Parece que el frío del invierno está decelerando._ Le recorrió un escalofrío por su espalda. _Frío…_

Podía recordar el calor de Gendry anoche, cómo le despertó de su sueño de loba. _No es un sueño, pero tampoco sé lo que es._ '¿Qué te pasa, Arya?' _Incluso Gendry se ha dado cuenta de que algo va mal_. Pero, ¿a quién podía ir por soñar con su loba Nymeria, a quién abandonó hace tanto tiempo? Nadie excepto Harwin conoce a Nym, y la acusarían de loca. _Peor_ , la obligarían a que siempre estuviera con alguien y que fuera una prisionera de verdad, algo que tanto le había costado evitar que le traten en la hermandad. _Pero no puedo controlarlo. Cuando me pongo triste o me enfado mucho, caigo en el sueño._ Aún así tenía que aprender a no tener esos sueños. ¿Aunque cómo puede hace-

—Dime —dijo Ned, distrayéndola de todos los pensamientos sobre Nym—. ¿Por qué nos hemos reunido aquí—.

—Ned, lo siento. De verdad —saludó ella, avergonzada como siempre—. No tenía que haberte ridiculizado delante de Anguy y Harwin y todos los demás. Sé que quieres ganarte su respeto, y lo he arruinado todo —se atrevió de nuevo a mirarle a los ojos. Eran de un color púrpura muy bonito, aunque esta vez estaban inundados de furia en vez de amabilidad como antes—. Tienes razón. He actuado como una niña estúpida ante… eso.

Al parecer Edric Dayne esperaba oír otra cosa, pero cuando su amiga se sinceró, se relajó y volvió a mirarle de forma amigable. —No es culpa tuya —el muchacho suspiró—. Yo he sido quien te ha besado, y conociéndote, no tendría que haberlo hecho. Además, es muy importante el primer beso para una chica —sus miradas conectaron en un alivio de recuperar la amistad—. Tendría que haberlo tomado en cuenta.

A Arya se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa e hizo ademán de acercarse a él, para abrazarle, como ella hacía cada vez que se peleaba con su hermano Bran cuando eran pequeños y estaban todos vivos y felices. Pero en un instante, retrocedió y miró al suelo, avergonzada.

—Pero… Si no te importa —preguntó Ned, preocupado y curioso—. ¿Tan malo fue? ¿Tanto asco te dio el beso?

Arya comenzó a morderse el labio. _¿Cómo decirle que quiero ser su amiga de nuevo pero el beso no fue tan malo?_ Comenzó a percatarse de lo cerca que estaba ella de él, pero no podía moverse. Estaba arrinconada de nuevo.

—Bueno, no… —no se atrevía a mirar a su amigo—. El beso estuvo bien, pero… —Arya decidió ponerse recta y decirle la verdad—. Ned, yo… yo siento… qui-quiero decir, yo te…

 _¿Qué me pasa? Sólo tengo que decirle que es mi amigo y listo. No es tan difícil._ Pero el sentimiento de ser rechazado, de ser humillado… Conocía demasiado bien a Ned. No se sentía capaz de decirle la verdad después de todo lo que había pasado. Volvió a morderse el labio.

Ned Dayne interpretó las palabras de Arya de otra manera.

* * *

Gendry trabajaba en la herrería de Campoviejo, otra aldea pequeña y abandonada, cercana a la taberna. No había visto a Arya en todo el día. Ni a Edric Dayne. _Parece ser que está juntos._ Por mucho que él lo deteste, se alegra que al parecer se hayan hecho amigos de nuevo. Vio a Anguy y a Harwin pasar delante suya, y decidió que había trabajado bastante por hoy.

—Oye, ¿sabéis dónde ha estado Arya hoy? —preguntó Gendry cuando los saludó—.

—No, aunque creo que la he vist-

—¡SERÁS HIJA DE…! —salió gritando Edric Dayne de en medio de la nada—. ¡POR LOS SIETE PUTOS INFIERNOS, DUELE!

El joven Dayne salió disparado con paso cerrado y un rostro sangrando. Se tapaba con las manos y lágrimas una nariz claramente rota. Anguy y Harwin, asustados, intentaron tranquilzarle, pero era inútil.

—¡Ha sido esa niña estúpida! —se quejaba Edric, entre sollozos—. Estábamos haciendo las paces para ser amigos, y… ¡QUÉ INSOPORTABLE ES!

—¿INSOPORTABLE YO? ¡EL INSOPORTABLE ERES TÚ! —gritó furiosa Arya, quien había aparecido no mucho más tarde de Lord Dayne—. ¿PERO CÓMO SE TE OCURRE INTENTAR BESARME _DE NUEVO_?

Anguy y Harwin empezaron a reírse tímidamente y después a carcajadas, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo. Gendry miraba solemne la escena. _Ha intentado besar de nuevo a Arya, después de todo lo que ha pasado._ Él supo desde un primer momento que nunca le iba a gustar Dayne, y ahora sabe por qué. _Se va a enterar ese mocoso cuando trata mal a-_

—¡No lo harás! —su amiga estaba ahora delante de Gendry, y le cogió del brazo para alejarle de Edric, quien estaba dando pataletas y gritando como un bebé por su nariz rota—.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo hago? —desafió el herrero—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo cretino que es? Te avisé, te avisé de cóm-

—¡Cállate! —dijo una furiosa y avergonzada Arya Stark—. Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? ¡Lo prometiste! —estaba muy nerviosa—. No te necesito para que _yo_ pegue a Ned, y si lo haces, él ni siquiera podrá hablar, o pensar. Gendry, es un niño. No sabe lo que hace. —apartó la mirada—. Déjalo… en paz.

—Pero, ¿por qué demonios lo defiendes? —espetó él—. Te besa y te enfadas. Te intenta besar de nuevo y le rompes la nariz, pero _ahora_ es un niño y no sabe lo que hace. ¿Sabes acaso cómo de confuso suenas?

Arya abrió bastante los ojos y la boca, inspirando un montón de aire para luego paralizarse después. Se relajó, y miró a su amigo con tristeza. _Está harta de sentirse como una dama en apuros._ Gendry suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, mirando hacia el fin del bosque.

—No lo comprendes… —susurró ella—. Si os peleáis, él no tiene opciones de ganar. Es mi amigo, después de… todo, y no quiero tener que elegir bando. No lo entiendes.

El herrero finalmente miró a su amiga, recordando lo frágil y pequeña que puede parecer. _No te entiendo, pero lo intento._


	3. Cambios

Por una noche, Arya dejó de soñar con los lobos. Estaba en el patio de un enorme castillo, monstruosamente gigantesco, con estandartes de la casa Whent por todas partes. _Harrenhal_. Arya miró hacia arriba; era un día claro y despejado, pero el sol no se hacía visible. El castillo estaba preparado para un festín, o un evento en el que muchas personas asistirían, pero no había ni un alma ahí. Se dio cuenta de una gran peculariadad que no recordaba del castillo; estaba perfectamente simétrico. Avanzó hasta el lugar donde el castillo repetía su fachada y se puso justo en ese punti y observó el alrededor, dándose cuenta de que sólo hay un lado real del castillo. _Estoy dentro de un espejo_.

En ese momento apareció su reflejo, pero era diferente; Arya iba vestida con unos calzones largos, desgastados y sucios, y el pelo le llegaba ligeramente por debajo de los hombros, despeinado como un nido de pájaro. Su reflejo se parecía más bien a Sansa; pelo largo hasta la cintura, llevaba un vestido gris con detalles blancos, y en su mano llevaba una rosa azul mientras que la de Arya sujetaba su _Aguja. Esa no soy yo._ Arya levantó un brazo y su reflejo la imitó; Arya empezó a saltar y su reflejo la siguió casi al unísono. _Pero quiere hacerme creer que soy yo._ En ese momento Arya decidió recrear los movimientos de la danza del agua. Blandió su espada como la imitadora blandió la rosa azul, y juntas encaminaron un baile que el reflejo no tuvo problema alguno en bailar. Pero Arya no iba a ser tan fácil. Cuanto más difícil eran los movimientos, más observaba Arya a la impostora, intentando ver el mínimo fallo que ella no hacía. Finalmente, ambas acabaron exhaustas y en una pose que alzaba su brazo; el de la imitadora agarraba la rosa mientras que Arya agarraba la nada, con la espada en su otro brazo. Ambas se miraron, ya independientes de toda imitación y su juicio finalizó. _Gané._

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Arya, a la defensiva pero curiosa—. Me recuerdas a alguien a quien no he visto hace años, pero no sé quién eres.

—No soy tú —dijo la impostora, acercándose a la línea invisble que volvía a asemejar el castillo—. Ni tampoco me has visto, ni me has conocido.

—Pero me resulta-

—¿Quieres a Jon? —dijo la dama, tajante—.

—¿Qué?

—Jon Nieve. ¿Lo quieres?

—Em… —Arya le parecía cada vez más bizarra la situación—. Sí, quiero a Jon. Es mi hermano, después de todo.

La joven vestida de gris miró seriamente a Arya.

—No —miró de repente al cielo, pero estaba sonrió. Era la sonrisa más dulce que Arya había visto jamás—. Me alegro que alguien quiera a Jon. Creía que nadie lo haría.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jon con esto? —Arya no entendía nada, pero comenzó a abrumarse por las infinitas preguntas que la hundían—. En serio, ¿Por qué estamos en Harrenhal? ¿ _quién_ eres?

La dama comenzó a andar por el patio de Harrenhal, no muy segura de qué decir y qué no. Ambas se acercaron a esa línea que las separaba, y volvían a parecer un reflejo del mismo espejo, pero Arya no podía decir quién era reflejo y quién era la persona.

—Arya, debes de ser fuerte —la joven le recordó a su madre. _Me recuerda a Sansa y a mi madre, pero no a mí_ —. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que decía Ned?

 _¿Se refiere a mi padre?_ —Cuando cae la nieve y sopla el viento blanco, el lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive —Arya apreció como repentinamente Harrenhal estaba nevado, desafiante ante el día sin sol. _La nieve es tan hermosa, me recuerda a Invernalia_ —.

—La manada sobrevive —repitió la joven y sonrió de nuevo—. Ned, y su estúpido honor.

—¿Conoces a mi padre? —Arya sospechó incluso aún más de la extraña que estaba en frente suya—. ¿Eres… la tía de Edric? ¿Ashara Dayne? — _Ned me contó de que mi padre se enamoró de su tía antes de conocer a mi madre—._

 _—_ No, no podrás averiguar nunca quién soy —dijo ella tristemente—. Todo… fue una desgracia. No era nuestra intención que se desencadenara una guerra, ni que tantos muriesen por una causa perdida… No quise morir.

—¿Nuestra? ¿A quién te refieres?—escalofríos le recorrieron por la espalda—. Tu moriste en la Rebelión del Rey Robert — _estoy segura de saber quién es, pero es como si ella impidiera que yo sepa su identidad_ —.

—Morí por tristeza y sangre, como la guerra acabó. Pero no se debe de repetir. Por eso debes de ser fuerte Arya. Sé fuerte por Ned, por tu madre, por tus hermanos y por tu hermana. Sé fuerte por Jon.

Empezó a hablar cada vez más rápido y apresurado, y en ese entonces Arya se dio cuenta de que su estómago se sentía muy apretado y su ropa pesada. La dama llevaba la ropa de Arya y Arya llevaba su ropa.

—Sé quién eres —dijo Arya solmne, esperando su derrota—. Eres yo. Siento en mi interior que eres yo.

—No lo soy ni tú nunca serás yo. ¿No te das cuenta de que a pesar de que lleves tú mi ropa y yo la tuya, seguimos siendo diferentes? —el espejo se hizo visible y Arya pudo ver su reflejo junto al de la desconocida a pesar de coincidir como un dibujo, se _sentía_ diferente—. Siempre fuimos diferentes, pero no somos iguales. Los demás se confundirán, pero tú no debes. Recuerda quién eres. Recuerda quién es Arya Stark.

* * *

Arya sintió una respiración agitada y perturbada. Abrió los ojos. El techo gris y viejo que tan familiar le era estaba presente en su visión. Estaba en una habitación de la posada que se llamaba la Posada de la Encrucijada, y la compartía con Lim, Jack-con-Suerte, Tom de Sietecauces, Notch, Sied y Ned. Todos dormidos en una calmada noche.

Se sentía extraña pero relajada, a diferencia de lo que suele sentir después de haber soñado con Nymeria. _Aunque intento recordar lo que he soñado, no puedo. Por lo menos puedo saber que el sueño no acabó mal_. También sintió una humedad extraña entre sus piernas, pero no recuerda haber tenido ganas de mear en ningún momento. Aún así, metió la mano bajo los calzones y palpó el lado interior del muslo. En plena oscuridad no podía decir qué era exactamente, segura de que no es meado. _Es más denso._ Se llevó la mano a la nariz y la olió. Sus dedos olían a sangre.

Por un momento su corazón paró. Por un momento pensó de una herida interna, pero en su mente apareció el recuerdo de Septa Mordane dando una lección a su hermana Sansa y a ella sobre el florecer de una dama, quién pasaba de ser niña a ser una mujer. _Cuando recibáis ese regalo, sangraréis un poco entre vuestras piernas cada mes, demostrando que vais a crecer a ser unas hermosas mujeres. El primer sangrado suele ser entre los 10 y 13 años, y a partir de ahí sufriréis cambios como que aparecerá más pelo en vuestro cuerpo, vuestro pecho se desarrollará y vuestras caderas se encharán para prepararos cuando os caséis y querais tener hijos. También seréis fértiles a partir de ese momento. Ese el regalo de la Doncella para todas las mujeres, y debéis recibirlo con alegría aunque al principio os parezca un poco extraño._ Arya recordaba cómo su hermana buscaba sangrar para convertirse en una mujer antes, ilusionada de ser una doncella y vivir su sueño de cuento de amor, pero a Arya le repugnaba tener que sangrar menstrualmente, y quería ser una niña para siempre. _No quería tener que enfrentarme a eso porque eso significaría aún más lecciones de cómo ser una dama y menos sobre montar a caballo o peleas con mis hermanos. Significaría buscarme un prometido a quien no estaré segura de amarle y tener hijos con él, olvidándome de todo mi pasado y aceptando su nombre y su Casa como mi futuro. Nunca quise ser una mujer, pero aún así no pude evitarlo._

No sabía qué hacer; no estaba segura de haber manchado las sábanas pero sí estaría sus calzones y su capa que siempre llevaba para dormir para las mañanas frías que seguían a la noche. _Tengo que buscar unos calzones nuevos._ Arya nunca traía nada encima excepto la moneda que Jaqen H'ghar le dio hace tanto tiempo, por lo que no tenía ropa nueva. Tampoco sabía dónde conseguirla, ni a quién pedirle ayuda. Era la única chica en la habitación, y probablemente en la posada. No conocía a ninguna mujer cerca de ahí y en ese instante se sintió más sola que nunca. _Mi madre me hubiera ayudado y me hubiera tranquilizado, o Septa Mordane, o incluso Sansa._ Ahora estaban todas muertas y ella sola, frente a algo tan normal en la vida de una chica pero tan temeroso para ella.

Salió silenciosamente de la habitación, sin despertar a nadie. Bajó las escaleras y descubrió la oscuridad y el silencio de la taberna, algo que nunca había visto antes. Siempre estaba llena de gente y vida, ya siendo felicidad o simplemente embriaguez, pero le perturbó el extreño caos que la nada hacía en el lugar. Arya buscó la habitación de al fondo de la taberna y entró apresuradamente.

Ahí encontró a unos niños esparcidos por el suelo, durmiendo, y a Gendry, el único mayor de ahí. Arya se acercó sigilosamente y le tapó con delicadeza la boca, pellizcando a su amigo. Abrió los ojos. No parecía estar durmiendo profundamente. Arya le hizo señas de ir fuera y sin mirarle, salió por su cuenta de la posada. Un tiempo después, su amigo salió del lugar bostezando y echando su mata de pelo negro hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Gendry, molesto pero curioso—.

—Necesito unos calzones nuevos —Arya no sabía cómo explicarle exactamente la situación. _Pero era el único a quien podía acudir yo podía acudir_ —.

—¿Para qué?

—Para mí — _cuanto menos sepa, mejor_ —.

Gendry le echó su típica mirada testaruda.

—Si no me lo llegas a decir, creería que eran para una vaca —dijo sarcásticamente—. ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?

—Porque yo no tengo otros calzones y tú-

—¿Te crees que los herreros tienen ropa de más? —habló de nuevo, irritante—. No soy un noble con sus vestimentas coloridas y bonitas. Además, ¿qué hay de malo en tus calzones? Parecen estar bien.

—¿Conoces a alguien quien tenga otros calzones? —preguntó impaciente Arya, evitando cualquier explicación—. De verdad que los necesito.

Gendry la miró durante unos instantes y empezó a reírse.

—No me digas que te has meado encima —eso pareció relajarlo un poco de su irritabilidad—. Arya, en este tipo de cosas te tienes que aguantar. No estoy seguro de que haya calzones sin utilizar, pero-

—No es eso —ahora era ella quien estaba irritada—. No es… para nada… eso.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? —repetía Gendry testarudamente, intentando buscar la mirada que Arya evitaba—. No me digas que si no te has meado encima entonces te has-

—He sangrado —Arya miraba al bosque, avergonzada—.

—¿Estás sangrando? ¿De qué?

Había veces en las que Arya quería pegar a Gendry hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo.

—Estoy _sangrando_ , Gendry —su tono voz contenía enfado—. Las mujeres comienzan a sangrar cada mes desde que dejan de ser niñas, y tengo los calzones manchados.

La sonrisa de su amigo murió. Abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga con sentimiento de culpa, pero ella evitaba su compasión. Gendry miró a los calzones de Arya, buscando alguna evidencia, pero a la luz de la luna era difícil de decir.

—No… No me lo imaginaba —dijo él a modo de disculpa—.

—¿Porque apenas me consideras como una chica? —dijo ella en un tono mucho más amargo de lo que imaginaba en su mente—.

—No, no es eso… —de nuevo lanzó su mirada testaruda mientras pensaba—. Creo que sé dónde puedo encontrar unos calzones nuevos. Espérame aquí —Gendry huyó hacia la taberna dejando a su amiga en las afueras, sola—.

Unos minutos después, volvió con unos calzones doblados con una cuerda. Arya lanzó una mirada confusa a su nueva prenda de ropa.

—Al parecer había varios pantalones, pero todos eran para hombres y todos te estarían grandes —hizo ademán de la cuerda—. Te he cogido los más pequeños (creo) y una cuerda porque igualmente te estarían enormes.

Arya miró a su amigo, agradecida. —Gracias, Gendry —recogió la ropa y sintió lo basto que era la tela. _Prefiero eso a tener unos calzones manchados_ —. Voy al río a lavarme y a lavar los calzones.

—Espera. Es peligroso que vayas sola al río por la noche. Te acompaño.

Ambos se dirigieron al tramo que lleva al río de la forma más rápida y Gendry esperó en los alrededores, donde estaba lo suficientemente alejado de Arya para que ella pudiera bañarse en el río. El agua se sintió fría en su piel, pero también era relajante.

Poco después, se secó y se puso los calzones nuevos. Como Gendry había calculado, los calzones le estaba enorme y la cuerda a modo de correa fue de gran ayuda. Arya se subió el pantalón hasta prácticamente las axilas. Se arrodilló al río y comenzó a frotar sus manos contra los calzones manchados. Poco después, Gendry se asomó y se acercó a ella.

—Así que… ya eres técnicamente una mujer —empezó él, incómodo—.

—Como sigas por ahí, acabarás llorando como una niña —le amenazó Arya—.

—Ya puedo percibir la irritabilidad —se burló Gendry—.

—Y yo tu estupidez. Pero eso se percibe desde distancia.

—Seguro que dentro de poco te preocuparás de lo que se suele preocupar una joven doncella; su belleza, sus vestidos, su amor verdade-

Arya le lanzó los calzones mojados pero limpios a su amigo. Él, sin esperar el golpe, los recibió de lleno en su cara, mojando su pelo negro. Arya comenzó a reír vengativamente.

—Me has lanzado tus calzones manchados de sangre —quejó él a modo de burla—.

—Sigue lloriqueando, y verás lo que es ser una doncella —Arya saltó a por su amigo y pelearon entre risas. Ella le pegó varias veces en el ombligo, pero él no hacía más que reírse, mientras intentaba esquivar sus otros golpes. Al final acabaron en el suelo, como niños, exhaustos pero como una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Desde su primer beso a su primer sangrado, había pasado un año, por lo que Arya calculaba que estaría a punto de cumplir los trece años si no los ha cumplido ya. Conforme los meses pasaban, veía que todo comenzaba a cambiar; la Hermandad cada vez tenía menos aliados, por lo que se tenían que dispersar aún más. Esto hizo que Arya se quedase en el grupo demabulante junto con Edric y los demás de la Hermandad sin Estandartes. Gendry, por otro lado, se quedó junto a las hermanas Heddle y unos niños a quien tenía que cuidar junto a Willow y a Jeyne Heddle.

—Ahora nos veremos una vez al mes —dijo Gendry, con una media sonrisa—.

—Así ya no tendré que aguantar _todo_ el tiempo tu estupidez —sonrió ella—.

Arya también notó cómo iba cambiando lentamente su cuerpo. Había crecido casi un palmo aunque seguía siendo la más pequeña con diferencia de los demás. Su pecho, poco notable desde antes del ciclo lunar, se hacía cada vez más grande y redondo, aunque era apenas visible bajo la ropa que llevaba encima. Sus caderas también empezaron a ensacharse y su cuerpo abandonaba la delgadez de una niña para acentuar las curvas de la mujer. Aún así, estaba bastante delgada y sus curvas eran tempranas. Arya se preguntó si tendría que vendarse el pecho si fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que le moleste.

También empezó a cambiar algo en su interior. Ned. _Cada vez que lo veo, siento un nudo en el estómago._ Arya culpaba a su ciclo lunar de esto, y al principio no quiso admitirlo, hasta que lo que era antes fáciles conversación con él se convirtieron en palabras vergonzosas para ella. _Ahora parece más bien un hombre._ Su voz se había vuelto más grave a la vez su rostro se alargaba y su expresión facial maduraba. Incluso le empezó a salir un poco de barba, a la que intenta afeitarse cuando tuviera tiempo. Había crecido mucho más que Arya y era de los más altos en la Hermandad, aunque era más bajo que Gendry. También sus hombros se volvieron más anchos y su cuerpo más grueso debido al músculo y a las largas horas de entrenamiento que le dedicaba a la espada. Estaba decidido a ser el Lord perfecto.

Muchas mujeres y chicas también se percataron del nuevo y apuesto Edric Dayne. A todos los sitios que visitaban con mujeres, ellas le miraban descaradamente al joven de ojos púrpura y pelo claro como la arena; las mujeres más mayores hablaban de una copia de Rhaegar Targaryen, el príncipe de Rocadragón. Ned no parecía percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, así que aceptaba genuinamente las cortesías de las mujeres.

Aún así, Ned seguía siendo Ned. Seguía siendo el chico tímido, educado y dulce, el compañero de aventuras de Arya y a veces, su escape hacia el recuerdo de su familia. Después de la incidencia del beso, ambos se volvieron a disculpar y poco a poco Arya pudo olvidar lo que pasó, siendo amigos de nuevo. Seguían quedando solos aunque nunca se atrevían a pasar por el claro del árbol.

—No me esperaba tu fama con las chicas —dijo con tranquilidad Arya, escondiendo sus celos—.

Estaban cerca de la Posada de la Encrucijada. La Hermandad hacía una trayectoria circular y repetitiva donde cada pocos días iban de una posada o un pueblo a otro. En esos días estarían en la Posada de la Encrucijada, y el primer día Arya, al no ver a su amigo herrero, decidió pasear con Ned para sentir las piernas de nuevo después de horas y horas sentada en el caballo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó inocentemente el muchacho—.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? Hay una cola de chicas que están babeando tras tu rastro —Arya arrugó la nariz—. Es asqueroso.

—¿Ah si? No me había dado cuenta —Ned no parecía asquearle tanto la idea—. Pero, ¿estás segura?

Su amiga le lanzó una mirada de reproche. —No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta, Ned —Arya puso los ojos en blanco—. De verdad, a veces sois bastantes ingenuos.

—¿Somos?

—Sí, _sois_. Los hombres en general —respondió una irritada Arya—. Porque, aunque no lo parezca y os habéis olvidado de ello, soy una chica.

—No me refería a eso —susurró Ned—. Además, yo nunca me he olvidado de que eres una chica.

—Tampoco hay mucha diferencia en verdad —siguió Arya, omitiendo el comentario de su amigo—. Prefiero ser así a estar constantemente en un vestido y preocupada más por mi aspecto que el hecho de correr, luchar o jugar en el bosque. No como Millie, quien es la Doncella personificada. Seguro que estás deseando a que ella babee por ti, ¿verdad? — _debes de esconder mejor tus celos_ , se dijo así misma—.

—No… no exactamente —titubeó Ned—. No es que sea exactamente… mi tipo.

Arya le iba a preguntar cuál era su tipo cuando algo le llamó la atención a Edric.

—Hablando de chicas babeantes, ¿has visto a Jeyne Heddle hablar con Gendry? Hasta _yo_ me he podido dar cuenta.

—Pues yo no —Arya observó los gestos exagerados y la mirada tímida de Jeyne hacia el herrero mientras parecían hablar de algo. Gendry, sin embargo, se mostraba relajado como de costumbre—. No sabía que a Jeyne le pudiera gustar Gendry.

—¿Y por qué no? —Ned preguntó mientras observaba a la pareja—. Llevan varios meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y son los únicos quienes se pueden considerar como adultos. Era de esperar.

—No sé, yo esperaba que Jeyne tuviera un poco más… gusto, si sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo ella mientras que le lanzaba una mirada divertida—.

—¿Gendry nunca ha tenido interés por alguna chica?

—Que yo sepa… no —respondió pensativa—. Gendry es bastante extraño. Al parecer sólo le interesa la herrería y poco más. Quizás ya fuera hora de que asentase cabeza.

* * *

 _¿Os ha ido gustando el fic? Deja un review expresando tu opinión. Me encanta leer lo que pensáis de lo que escribo, y me hace mucha más ilusión que los favoritos o los followers. ¡Gracias por leer el fanfic!_


	4. ¿Amistad?

—Así que… ¿qué hay entre Jeyne y tú?

—¿Jeyne y yo?

—Sí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Gendry le lanzó su típica mirada testaruda a Arya. _Está claro que no tiene ni idea._

Había pasado un mes desde que se habían visto, aunque apenas se habían visto a lo largo del año pasado. Desde que la Hermandad tuvo que fragmentarse aún más, Gendry estaba fijo con Jeyne y Willow Heddle junto a un montón de un niños mientras que Arya se aventuraba a recorrer el mismo trayecto junto con Ned y los demás para comprobar si todo estaba bien. Ese día sería especial; esa noche se reunirían todos los miembros de la Hermandad tras un año y medio, bajo la taberna de Jeyne. _Ya han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Robb y mi madre._ No se podía creer que incluso sería mayor que la última vez que vio a su hermana Sansa. _Es extraño pensar que soy un año mayor a ella._ A pesar de haber cumplido los catorce años, seguía pareciendo una niña pequeña y no una mujer como ella se esperaba. _Sansa ya parecía una mujer adulta con trece años._

Ambos estaban tumbados sobre un campo verde pero desconocido que habían encontrado por casualidad. Gendry pudo tomarse un tiempo libre para saludar a su amiga y para que ambos se pusieran al día y pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Aunque ninguno de ellos lo querían reconocer, se echaban de menos.

—Bueno… vosotros estáis pasando mucho tiempo juntos y… bueno, ya lo sabes… —no supo cómo de repente estaba tan nerviosa por saber la verdad. _No es que me interese de verdad_ —.

—Si te refieres a que si estamos enamorados, te adelanto que no —respondió él de forma hosca, con la cara muy seria—.

—No tienes por qué ponerte así —resopló Arya—. Sólo preguntaba.

—Jeyne es una hermana para mí, Arya —Gendry se giró para mirar directamente a su amiga, e incluso intentó despeinarla un poco para relajar la tensión, aunque Arya lo esquivó—. No creo que llegue a más de ahí entre nosotros dos.

 _Mentiroso._ Desde que Ned resaltó la relación entre Jeyne y su amigo, le parecía inevitable si no indiscreto para Arya. Las palabras amables de Gendry, las mejillas sonrosadas de Jeyne, la mirada entre ambos… _No sé qué tiene de malo en reconocerlo._

—Pues Jeyne no parece sentir lo mismo que tú —Arya presionó—.

—Jeyne me ve como un hermano para ella.

—Seguro.

—Me da igual lo que pienses. Vamos a seguir siendo amigos.

—…¿Gendry?

—¿Qué?

—Em… ¿has besado alguna vez a alguien? —Arya bajó la mirada, incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos. _No sé por qué le estoy preguntando esto_ —. Si no quieres contestar, no pasa nada… Era sólo por… curiosidad.

Por un largo momento, hubo silencio. Arya no se atrevió ni a moverse, anticipando cualquier respuesta de su amigo. Éste finalmente se relajó y suspiró con una mirada triste en sus ojos.

—No —explicó el herrero—. No… lo he hecho. Antes de huir de Desembarco del Rey, no tenía mucho contacto con chicas. Estaba en una herrería y era aprendiz, así que sólo quería moldear metal. Aún así, las únicas mujeres que veía eran las hijas de Lords que acompañaban a sus padres para encargar o recoger alguna espada. En ese caso, tenía que tratarlas de forma especial aunque ellas ni siquiera me miraban a la cara. Ya basta de hablar de mí—giró la cabeza hacia un lado, evitando la mirada de Arya—. … ¿qué tal con Ned?

Arya no pudo evitar sentir los nervios recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Se atrevió a sonrojar un poco.

—Pues igual que siempre, supongo… Es decir, no ha pasado nada —ahora era ella quién quería evitar la mirada ante Gendry. Escuchó murmullos de su amigo pero no pudo entenderle—. ¿Qué?

—No entiendo cómo te puede gustar —bufó—. Es un cretino.

—Lo será para ti. Es… bueno conmigo —cada vez notaba más cómo ardían las mejillas—.

—Lo será, pero es un cretino —Gendry miró de reojo a su amiga—. Creía que tenías mejor gusto.

—Mira quién habla, el quien no ha estado con una chica nunca.

Arya no pudo aguantarlo más y se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho. Llevaba meses aguantando las bromas y burlas de Gendry hacia Ned aunque éste no hacía nada, pero… Ella sabía lo tímido que era Gendry con las chicas. Excluyendo a Arya, y recientemente a Willow y a Jeyne, Gendry huía de las chicas, como si no supiera cómo actuar delante de ellas. _Creía que con Jeyne era diferente_.

Ahora era Gendry quien estaba rojo, pero de furia. Sin decir nada, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar sin dirección alguna, pero con pasos gigantescos. Arya tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

Cuando se enfrentó a él, se sentía incluso aún más culpable de ver que lo había hecho daño.

—Lo siento, Gendry —dijo Arya apresuradamente—. He sido una idiota diciendo eso.

—Debo de irme.

—¡Gendry! Apenas nos hemos visto —estaba desesperada para que la perdone—.

—Y ha sido más que suficiente. Déjame en paz. Estoy mejor cuando no estás por aquí —se marchó sin siquiera mirarla—.

* * *

Gendry no pudo evitar sentirse animado por el ambiente de la taberna. Las personas bebían o bailaban, e incluso había algunos que hacían ambos. Las velas inundaban la sala y proporcionaban el calor y la calidez que todos necesitaban tras noches oscura y frías. Esa noche para olvidarse todas las peleas, las guerras y las personas que habían muerto; el día pertenecía al luto pero esta noche era para los vivos.

Tom de Sietecauces cantaba alguna canción que Gendry desconocía pero todo el mundo cantaba junto con él. _Aún no hay ningún borracho_. Jeyne llevaba días preparando la taberna para que sobreviviese esta noche. _A veces se preocupa demasiado; me recuerda a una madre cuando hace eso._ Gendry sonrió. _Como pase algo esta noche, Jeyne no podrá dormir en días_.

—Necesito una mano —llamó su amiga desde el otro lado de la barra—. Tienes que llevar estos guisos a Theny y a Amy. Están en esa mesa. La que está más cerca de la mesa donde está Arya—señaló con un pequeño dedo al final de la taberna—. Esa. Date prisa, necesito que me ayudes en otra cosa.

Gendry se aproximó rígido a la mesa dirigida para dejar la comida lo antes posible. Quería evitar estar con Arya lo menos posible. _Cada vez que lo pienso, más me enfado_. Y para colmo, Edric Dayne estaba con ella. Por suerte, Arya ni se percató de lo cerca que estaba Gendry de ella. Parecía estar embobada en la conversación. _Parece bastante estúpida así_. Siguió observándolos. De hecho, los estaba viendo durante toda la noche. Al principio parecían estar tímidos al darse cuenta de la abrumadora intimidad, pero llevaban toda la noche hablando. Siempre parecían estar juntos, pero esta vez es diferente. _Saben lo que siente uno por el otro_.

En ese momento dado, Edric se puso en pie y entre un intento de ser cómico y patoso, le pidió un baile a Arya con un descoordinado gesto en la mano. Gendry pudo apreciar la reacción de asco de Arya en su rostro, aunque sonrojó y aceptó. _Arya no mentía cuando decía que no sabía bailar_. Parecía un muñeco de paja imitando movimiento suaves, así que toda la elegancia del baile residía en Edric Dayne. Parecía un príncipe, pero ella parecía el chico del establo, lo que hacía aún más raro el baile. A diferencia de otras mujeres en la Hermandad, Arya negó en rotundo ponerse un vestido o una falda de nuevo. Siempre andaba en calzones o pantalones y cuanto más crecía, más estaban todos acostumbrados a verla así. Por muy especial que fuera la noche, ella no se esmeraría ni lo más mínimo en su aspecto. Llevaba la misma ropa desde hace un año, y el único cambio era su pelo. Desde que Yoren le cortó el pelo como a un chico, Arya se negó a cortárselo de nuevo. _Han pasado cuatro o cinco años desde aqullo, y es cierto que lo tiene bastante largo._ Cualquiera pensaría que es un intento de recuperar alguna forma de femenidad, pero el pelo siempre atado con un cuerda marcaba más bien indicios de un rebelión ya adaptada a comodidad. Simplemente ignoraba por completo su aspecto.

Gendry observó amargamente como ambos se acercaban el uno al otro lentamente. A pesar de las personas, de las risas, del público, ellos pudieron encontrar una intimidad respetada por la noche que sólo él podía observar. Observó como Edric recogió dulcemente la barbilla de Arya para enfrentar a su rostro, como ella pasaba una mano por su pelo del color de la arena hasta bajar hasta su cuello mientras él acariciaba su mejilla y intercambiar una mirada que parecía congerlar el tiempo. Observó cómo ambos se pararon, rompiendo la armonía de la fiesta aunque nadie parecía prestarles atención y como finalmente, sus labios se encontraron brevemente. _Ya he visto suficiente_. El observador escondió su dolor y buscó con ansias una cerveza. _Quizás necesite más de una_.

* * *

—Esto está siendo mejor de lo que esperaba —comentó Edric Dayne, observando la alegría que alumbraba la habitación—.

Arya sonrió. —Sí, Jeyne ha estado trabajando bastante para que todo saliera bien.

—Pues no la he visto en toda la noche —Arya notó cómo Edric apretó con suavidad su mano sin querer soltarlo—.

—Yo tampoco. Ha sido Gendry quien me ha dicho del trabajo que ha hecho Jeyne.

—Gendry —Ned parecía pensativo—. No lo he visto en todo el día. ¿Ha estado ayudando también?

—Em… Supongo —se mordió el labio—.

Edric observó durante un instante a su amiga y movió la cabeza, rendido. Acercó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella y le miró tiernamente.

—Te has peleado con él, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —apartó la mirada—. Bueno, sí. Ha sido bastante estúpido, la verdad…

—Arya —aclaró el joven de ojos púrpura—. No tienes por qué contármelo.

Edric le recogió el pelo por detrás de la oreja, y le habló silenciosamente. Arya sonrió y se levantó del banco.

—Tengo que pedirle disculpas —excusó a su amigo y salió disparada a la barra de la taberna—.

Ahí encontró a dos hombres que no conocía pero estaban con la cara hinchada y roja. No había rastro de Gendry. Le preguntó a los dos hombres ebrios y a pesar de su forma inintelible de hablar propia de los borrachos, les aclaró dónde podría estar.

—Lo, lo he visto ayudando a la muchacha… esa… ¿co-cómo se llama, Ben? —sacudió al tal Ben—. ¡Jeyne! La muchacha Heddle… La pequeña no, la alta… Parecía estar apurada o nerviosa por algo… Tendría que haberla invitado a una cerveza… Sí, seguro que —y empezó a cantar de repente, acoplándose al ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando—.

Arya siguió las direcciones de los dos hombres y salió hacia la habitación que estaba tras la barra de la taberna. A pesar de la oscuridad, Arya pudo distinguir los objetos inmóviles, pero ahí no había nadie. Sólo sacos y sacos de pan duro, con tarros enorme que escondían queso para temporadas más duras que esperaban en el invierno para los niños que vivían en la taberna.

Escuchó algo tras un gran armario cerrado en medio de la habitación abandonada, como si esperase a ser abierto. El sonido parecía ser de un golpe de codo contra la madera. El armario era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera un grupo reducido de personas, pero no tenía sentido si alguien estuviera encerrado en el armario, sobretodo si hay una fiesta fuera de la habitación.

Arya se apresuró al misterioso armario, y demasiado curiosa para esperar, pudo abrir las puertas sin problema. En ese entonces abrió los ojos como platos y no controló como el pánico y la vergüenza conquistaban su cuerpo.

A la luz de luna en plena oscuridad, pudo ver sin problema alguno a Gendry. Y a Jeyne. Estaban enreversados como un nudo mal hecho; las ropas estaban a medio desvestir y medio puestas, el brillo de la luna se reflejaba en la sudorosa piel de ambos y estaban tan juntos que tardaron unos instantes en comprender lo que estaba pasando. Sus bocas por fin pudieron despegarse mientras se torcían en horror y en vergüenza. Gendry parecía mirar sólo a Arya, expresando lo que las palabras nunca podrían y Arya no tuvo otra opción que salir corriendo, huyendo de la mirada del herrero.


	5. Arrepentirse

La cabeza parecía que le iba a explotar. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo muerto?_ La luz de la habitación le impedía abrir instantáneamente los ojos, y su cuerpo parecía que no podía moverse. Sentía un sabor amargo en la boca y cuando se puso de pie, su estómago se revolvió y parecía que iba a vomitar, así que se sentó a esperar que se sintiera mejor.

Para sorpresa de Gendry, pudo reconocer que había vuelto anoche de su habitación, aunque no veía a los demás niños con quienes compartía él un lugar para dormir. Será bastante tarde. Se pasó una mano por el pelo e intentó recordar lo que pasó; a partir de ahí se empezó a encontrar muy mal.

 _Me emborraché. Besé a Jeyne y Arya nos descubrió antes de que llegásemos a más._ Su cuerpo se congeló, temeroso de moverse como si los muebles fueran a gritarle y a insultarle tras descubrir lo que había hecho. _He utilizado a Jeyne. Recuerda lo dulce y suave que era, y lo rápida que podía llegar a ser. Hubiéramos llegado a… sino fuera por Arya._ Recordó con claridad la cara confusa de su amiga, su boca torcida y sus ojos que lo culpaban haberlos visto. _Recuerdo que salió corriendo sin decir palabra alguna. Intenté seguirla para hablar con ella, pero desapareció en cuanto salí de la habitación._ Su siguiente recuerdo fue despertarse.

No podía disminuir su sentimiento de culpa por Jeyne. _La he utilizado. La he utilizado como una puta cuando es mi amiga. Sabía que ella me quería y aún así la utilicé por una estúpida pelea que tuve con Arya._ Podía ver en su mente cómo Edric se acercaba a Arya, conquistando su intimidad, y ella dejándose conquistar. La rabia de anoche volvió y rechinó los dientes. _Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que hablar con ella._

* * *

 _¿Por qué besó a Jeyne? Él me aseguró que no eran más que amigos. Parecía decirlo con sinceridad, pero entonces, ¿qué pasó? A lo mejor él no sabía en ese momento que le gustaba. Gendry es muy estúpido para ese tipo de cosas. Estaba también borracho. Bastante. Él no se emborracha. ¿Por qué está siendo tan difer-_

—¿Arya? —preguntó amablemente Ned—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Arya miró a Ned Dayne y parpadeó. Estaban en mismo claró del bosque, hipnotizados por los tímidos rayos de sol que apenas aparecían con la llegada del invierno, y ambos propusieron disfrutar de esos últimos momentos de calor. El claro parecía siempre vivir en el verano; el verde acariciaba la vista besándose con otros colores vivos y alegres propios de la naturaleza, el agua del río estaba especialmente azul y aunque apenas habían visto animales, sus voces cantaban junto al silencio del bosque de vez en cuando. Estaban sentados como si fueran reyes del bosque, como siempre habían hecho. Pero en esa ocasión no se soltaban de la mano. _Hemos ido a este sitio incontables veces; a pesar de que el bosque siga siendo igual nosotros somos tan diferentes…_

—Lo siento, Ned —respondió, sintiéndose culpable por no escucharle por estar atenta a sus pensamientos—. Me distraje. Sigue contando.

Edric sonrió. —No hace falta —levantó el brazo para acariciar su mejilla—. Hoy te ves muy bonita.

—No tienes que mentirme para coquetear conmigo —rió tímidamente Arya—, ya he admitido que me gustas.

Arya se acercó a su amante y sus labios se encontraron. Se besaron con ternura, aún tímidos sentir que están enamorados siendo tan jóvenes. Pero Arya no podía quitarse la imagen de Jeyne y Gendry de la cabeza. _Pero, ¿qué me pasa?_

Arya puso su mano en el cuello de Ned y lo atrajo hacia sí misma. Le besó con más pasión, dejando atrás esa inocencia que los atormentaba para evitar cualquier pensamiento que no estuviera relacionado con Edric. Al separarse, su pretendiente estaba sin aliento. La miró y sonrió aún más, siendo dulce pero la picardía asomaba por sus ojos grandes y sumergidos en un océano púrpura. Es realmente guapo. Ned le cogió de la mano y ambos su pusieron de pie.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos —apresuró él—. No queremos levantar sospechas.

Siendo la mañana siguiente tras la fiesta, Arya y Edric no hablaron de su relación abiertamente. Era algo que ambos ya sabían, por lo que no había nada de qué hablar. Aunque acordaron, para evitar cualquier tipo de burlas y cotilleos, no mostrar el cambio que ha habido en su relación. No era difícil de conseguir, debido a que siempre estaban juntos, desde que eran niños. _Ned siempre me pudo entender en donde nadie podía._

Antes de llegar a la taberna, se soltaron de la mano y sus labios se encontraron una vez más. A lo largo de la mañana, se habían besado más que habían hablado, pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba. Edric se rió de ella porque tenía las mejillas coloradas y una mirada aturdida.

—Aún así, no voy a ser la única con la mirada aturdida —amenazó juguetonamente ella—.

Cuando él le preguntó por qué, Arya se anticipó a responderle con un empujón, tan fuerte que Ned se cayó al suelo. A pesar de su pequeña victoria, le costó bastante derribarlo. Antes podía derribarle sin mucha fuerza. Pero eso era antes de que Ned le sacase una cabeza y media.

Cuando llegaron a la taberna, Edric le informó que iría a buscar a Lord Beric Dondarrion y desapareció tan rápido como aparecieron. Arya decidió buscar a Harwin para ayudar en lo que pueda tras la cena. _Todo el mundo acabó emborrachándose y el sitio tiene que estar como un estropicio._

Al salir al patio de la taberna, intentando encontrar activamente a su amigo norteño, cruzó miradas con Gendry. Estaba al lado de un enorme barreño, con capacidad de reunir a tres personas para un baño, con las mangas hasta la parte superior de los brazos y de rodillas, lavando una montaña de platos que descansaba al lado suya. Parecía encontrarse mal; estaba amarillo y su rostro pedía a gritos una cama donde descansar. Pero aún así buscaba las fuerzas para seguir trabajando. _Seguro que tiene resaca._ A pesar de que estaba feliz de haber estado con Ned, Arya empezó a sentirse realmente incómoda y culpable.

Gendry, al ver a su amiga, se puso de pie tan rápido que los platos que estaba lavando cayeron al suelo y una capa de tierra los vistió. La mirada perturbadora de su amigo preocupaba a Arya; quería decirle algo. Pero la resaca conquistó su cuerpo y se mareó, tambaleándose sobre el seguro suelo. Finalmente, una piedra pequeña se encontró con su pie y el gran muchacho acabó en el suelo. La caída fue bastante torpe de observar. Arya, alarmada, corrió hacia el caído.

—Por los siete infiernos, ¿estás bien?

Gendry le respondió con una mirada avergonzada y enfadada, porque fue testigo de la caída. Aún así, no se quejó cuando acepto la ayuda de su amiga para levantarse.

—No tendría que haberme puesto tan rápido de pie —pasó una mano por su pelo y pareció tranquilizarse—. Arya, tenemos que hablar.

Arya asintió y se alejaron del barreño y del patio de la taberna. Siendo el bosque el único escondite para la intimidad, se adentraron en él con sigilo. Sin ningún destino en concreto, Arya decidió estar callada hasta que el herrero hablara.

—Yo… —no sabía por dónde empezar—. Bebí demasiado. Estaba enfadado, y bebí demasiado. Jeyne tuvo la mala suerte de que estuviera cerca de ella y no recuerdo exactamente cómo pasó, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba besándola. No puedo recordar el beso, si me gustó o no, o lo que le dije antes o después a Jeyne. Soy un idiota.

 _Por sentirme más culpable que feliz por haber besado a una chica._ Su amigo logró encontrar una piedra enorme donde podía sentarse ya que al parecer el paseo le hacía sentir peor. Arya se quedó de pie, pero después decidió sentarse cerca de él, intentando no invadir su intimidad.

—Gendry —empezó—, no pasa nada si estás con Jeyne. Si os queréis, podéis besaros todo lo que queréis — _¿por qué sueno como si tengo diez años?_ —.

El herrero apartó su ojos azules de su amiga y miró al suelo.

—A mí… no me gusta Jeyne. Me gusta, pero como amiga. Nunca he pensado que pudiéramos ser … más que eso. Y está bien así —suspiró con fuerza y hundió su cara entre sus brazos—. Estaba bien así. Hasta que fui un gilipollas y la utilicé.

—Y Jeyne… ¿Dónde está? ¿Habéis hablado? —Arya apoyó su mano en la espalda de su amigo y apretó suavemente—.

—No la he visto en toda la mañana. Supongo que se ha ido con los demás niños a por comida. Siempre va con los niños por la mañana. No sé qué hacer. No sé qué decirle.

—Decirle la verdad —Arya apagó su rostro—. Te emborrachaste y las cosas se salieron fuera de control, pero tienes que asumir lo que has hecho y arreglarlo. La honestidad es la única salida que evita que las cosas se pongan peor.

—Eso es muy fácil de decir, pero difícil de hacer —gruñó él—. Decirle la verdad a Jeyne… Será horrible para ella.

—Gendry —llamó impacientemente Arya—. Lo correcto es decir la verdad, te guste o no.

Su amigo gruñó una vez más y se puso en pie. Salió del bosque enfadado, dejando a Arya sola con la enorme roca. Pensó en irse también, pero el río que asomaba a poca distancia de la roca la dejó hipnotizada. _¿Se puede confundir el amor con la amistad?_

* * *

Al cabo de los dos meses, el pequeño grupo de la Hermandad volvió a visitar la taberna de las Heddle. El frío ya brotaba con fuerza y todos se vieron forzados a llevar cada vez más y más capas de ropa. A nadie le gustaba la sensación de estar inmovilizados por su propia ropa, acostumbrados al clima del sur; sin embargo a Arya le hacía sentir como que estaba de nuevo en Invernalia.

—Cada día eres más rara —comentó riendo Ned al escuchar eso—. Y por eso te quiero.

Era cuestión de tiempo que los otros se dieran cuenta de su relación; a pesar de que estaban siempre juntos, estaban _más_ juntos de lo habitual, y ya fue instintivo cogerse siempre de las manos. Buscaban el más mínimo hueco de intimidad para expresar su amor mediante sus labios, y ambos estaban felices por cómo las cosas parecían ir, y por un momento Arya parecía sentirse cómoda en su nueva vida. Olvidaba poco a poco su esperanza, ya nula, de volver a Invernalia con Jon y Sansa, a quien esperaba encontrarles vivos, su rencor y furia hacia los Frey y los Lannister parecía apagarse con cada beso que tenía con Ned. Seguiría odiándolos, pero no eran tan fuerte como hace tres años, aunque ella no lo quería admitir. Seguía pensando que en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad, los mataría a todos.

Esto se lo escondía a Ned, debido a que ha caído en esta idealización de ella como si fuera ruda y guerrera en la superficie pero en el fondo sólo quería ser una dama como cualquier otra chica. Al principio le molestó bastante a ella, ya que no parecía aceptar nunca que ella quería luchar en vez de coser, sudar en vez de bailar, y siempre prefería unos pantalones a un incómodo y prieto vestido. Habían discutido sobre ello, pero Arya optó por rendirse y evitar cualquier pelea fuerte que pudiera dañar a su relación.

 _Pero toda relación tiene que pasar por daños._ Por muy perfecta que fuera su relación con Ned, sus diferencias parecía unirles a la vez que separarles. _Descubrí entonces que teníamos opiniones totalmente distintas._

Arya, vuelta a la realidad, miró instintivamente a Ned. Estaban todos montados a caballo, llegando a la taberna donde estaba los niños huérfanos quienes habían encontrado un hogar tras la guerra. Ned Dayne estaba delante suya, y montaba a caballo como si había nacido para ello. De nuevo, siempre parecía un príncipe sacado de las canciones de amor y de batallas que tanto le gustaba a su hermana Sansa; el pelo, ya largo, lo llevaba recogido mientras el sol acariciaba los colores dorados de su cabello. Su postura ante el caballo enseñaba seguridad y nobleza. _Realmente parece un príncipe._ Recordando la charla del día anterior, miró de repente al suelo y sonrojó.

Arya se encontraba en los brazos de su amante, solos en un rincón olvidado del enorme y espeso bosque. Sus labios bailaban con pasión al ritmo que marcaba sus suspiros. Arya, cada vez más enamorada, empezó a recorrer el cuello de Ned con su boca mientras las manos de ambos recorrían una carrera por su cuerpo.

—Arya —jadeó Edric, invitando conversación—. Yo te amo, y tú me amas, así que… he pensado… ahora no, claro… pero en un futuro quizás…

—Ve al grano, Dayne —atajó Arya mientras estaba ocupada saboreando su piel—.

—… podríamos casarnos.

La joven se congeló durante un instante.

—¿QUÉ?

—¡Ahora no! —se defendió el dorniense de ojos púrpura—. Somos jóvenes, y ni siquiera podemos estar en nuestros respectivos hogares, pero… Podríamos comprometernos.

—Somos muy jóvenes —advirtió ella—. Yo tengo catorce años, y tú dieciséis. Además, como has dicho, nuestras Casas están exiliadas.

—Pero ambos somos nobles, y podemos volver a traer nuestros nombres a su antigua gloria —espetó él—. No te pido matrimonio ahora, ni dentro de un año ni dos, pero algún día. Además, nos amamos y todo va bien. ¿Qué diferencia habrá estando casados?

Arya bajó la mirada y decidió no responder. Casarse es más que la unión entre dos Casas. Es la unión entre dos personas. _Pocos han tenido la suerte de casarse por amor, y otros pocos han tenido la suerte de finalmente amarse con el paso del tiempo._ Podía recordar a su madre y a su padre, cómo se querían y se respetaban, pero su relación con Ned era diferente. _No somos como ellos._

—No quiero… comprometerme contigo —confesó—. No ahora.

* * *

Al llegar a la taberna, todos se saludaron como de costumbre. Los niños parecían crecer y madurar más; ya no eran los chiquillos asustados que lloraban porque encontraban muerte a donde miraban. Habían crecido prácticamente en el yermo, y ahora son pequeños animales asalvajados, listos para la supervivencia. Arya se acordó de Comadreja, la niña pequeña que estaba con Lommy, Pastel Caliente, Gendry y ella cuando huían de los soldados Lannister. _Aún recuerdo su cara pequeña y delgada, cómo lloraba y pataleaba. Recuerdo cómo huyó hacia el bosque y esperé a no verla nunca más._ Sonrió con tristeza y tuvo esperanza de que pudiera seguir en algún lado, viva.

Gendry se acercó con una cálida sonrisa que Arya sólo veía cada vez que se veían tras mucho tiempo. En vez de un abrazo, los dos amigos se saludaban con un puñetazo débil en el brazo o despeinando el pelo del otro con la mano. Tras eso reían y se reunían brevemente para pasar algún tiempo juntos y recordar el pasado. _Como dos viejos._

—Dejo al caballo en el establo y me cuentas tu estúpida vida —saludó Arya a su amigo con una sonrisa—.

Arya se dirigió al establo, y encontró a Willow Heddle, quien estaba de brazos cruzados. _Ella también parece más adulta._ Eran aproximadamente de la misma edad, sin embargo Willow parecía alcanzar un grado de madurez de mujer en su cuerpo que a Arya le faltaba aún por alcanzar; en su vestido desgastado y austero asomaban unas cuervas que su hermana no compartía, tieniendo una figura delgada que acompañaba a su altura. Aún por su figuera femenina, la hermana pequeña de las Heddle seguía teniendo una cara aniñada que extrañaba a quien la observaba.

—Mira quién está aquí —dijo para nadie—.

Arya olía problemas. Nunca antes había hablado con Willow, y su relación no era más que dos extrañas compartiendo techo de vez en cuando. Arya sí pudo forjar si no amistad, al menos un agradable compañerismo con su hermana Jeyne, ya que ambas habían coincidido en varios trabajos domésticos. Le resultaba raro que ahora una extraña quisiera pelea.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó Arya, intentando relajar la repentina tensión del lugar—.

—Tu nunca ayudas, Arya —Willow cruzó los brazos—. ¿Has venido de nuevo a arruinarlo todo?

Arya no entendía qué estaba pasando. —¿He hecho algo malo?

—¿Sabes acaso las noches que Jeyne se ha pasado llorando? ¿Sabías que, de día, Jeyne parece más un fantasma que una persona? —la furia de Willow crecía con cada palabra que decía—. Todo esto lo has provocado tú. Tú y tus caprichos de una estúpida 'dama'.

 _Ahora sí que me he perdido._ —No sabía lo de Jeyne — _sigue sufriendo por lo de la cena_ —, pero sigo sin entender qué tengo que ver aquí.

Willow enrabietó aún más al comprobar la ignorancia de Arya. Su cara se puso roja de una velocidad sorprendente y empezó a hablar de forma más rápida y agresiva.

—Jeyne y Gendry llevan más de un año viviendo juntos —Willow apresuró—. Son como si fueran los padres de huérfanos, siendo mayores y maduros. Nos han ayudado cuando nos hemos caído, y nos han corregido cuando nos peleábamos entre nosotros. Entre ellos se llevaban muy bien, y nosotros no podíamos esperar a que estuvieran juntos —pausó para respirar—. Jeyne llevaba días preparando la cena para sorprender a todos, incluido a Gendry. Todos pensábamos que iban a declararse esa misma noche, pero no, tuvo que venir _Lady_ Stark y arruinarlo todo, como de costumbre.

—Willow —no sabía con qué tono hablar—, ¿estás diciendo que yo he evitado que estuvieran juntos?

—Vaya, al parecer la dama sabe escuchar —respondió Willow en un tono irónico—. Gendry siempre está con Jeyne excepto cuando vienes tú. Cuando llegas a la taberna, él sólo parece tener ojos para ti. Intenta siempre estar contigo, e ignora por completo a Jeyne cuando tú estás por aquí. Muchas veces rezo para que no vengas a la taberna y los dejes en paz. Sin embargo, tú pareces jugar y enfadarte todo lo que puedas con él, porque al final siempre te perdona y va detrás tuya —le lanzó una mirada asesina—. De pequeña me dijeron las damas de la nobleza suelen ser una zorras, y no tuve tiempo para dudarlo cuando te conocí.

 _Se cree que soy la otra._ Arya explotó a carcajadas; hacía tiempo que no se reía así. Willow, preparada para una pelea, observa atónita como la joven intentaba no reírse más para intentar hablar con ella de nuevo.

—Willow, siento mucho lo que le está pasando a tu hermana, de verdad —habló Arya avergonzada, pensando en el malentendido que ha pasado con su amigo. _Gendry y yo estando juntos… Agh_ —, pero yo no tengo que ver con esto. De verdad, absolutamente nada. No sé cómo va la mente de nuestro estúpido amigo, pero nos conocemos desde hace bastante y juntos hemos pasado por cosas que suelen unir bastante a las personas, por eso nos gusta estar juntos, para recordar y reír. Como si fuéramos un par de viejos —sonrió, intentando tranquilizar a la pequeña Heddle—. No sabía que había tal grado de aflicción por parte de tu hermana.

Afortunadamente para Arya, Willow se calmó. Aún así, la joven bajó la mirada y habló con tristeza.

—Sé que conoces a Gendry mucho antes que nosotras, y sé que a ti no te interesa lo más mínimo de esa forma, pero tienes que saber que él es muy importante para nosotras dos —se sonrojó e intentó que Arya no se diera cuenta—. Es como un hermano mayor. Es muy fuerte pero también es muy sensible, y es muy protector con nosotras. Es perfecto para mi hermana, pero él sólo se fija en ti —se atrevió a mirarle en ese momento—. Estoy segura de ello. La noche de la cena, sólo miraba en tu dirección cuando estabas con Lord Edric Dayne, y bebió en ese tiempo. Cuando bailaste con Lord Edric, se enfureció y se fue. Lo vi con mis ojos. Estabámos todos los niños espiándolos por si pasaba algo, pero lo perdimos de vista en ese entonces.

Arya sonrió con ternura. _A ella también le gusta, pero quiere que acaben su hermana y él juntos porque siente que debería de ser así. Es muy altruista de su parte._

—Willow, quiero asegurarte que Gendry no está para nada interesado para mí de esa forma. Me trata igual desde que lo conocí, y nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. Sólo que… —sabía que no tenía que decirle esto— Sólo que no creo que esté preparado para estar con una chica ahora. Es un hombre prácticamente, pero creo que tiene miedo a estar con una chica. Es muy estúpido, el dichoso herrero.

—No insultes a Gendry —espetó Willow—.

—Lo siento, no lo haré —Arya se acercaba con cuidado hacia la chica—. Además yo… Yo estoy con Edric—explicó mientras su rostro se iluminaba de un color rojo—. Llevamos un tiempo juntos.

Willow miró con sospecha hacia ella. —¿Te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los chicos?

 _Por los Dioses, otra vez no._ —¡No soy una zorra! —exclamó en un tono de tranquilidad e impaciencia—. Ned me gusta, de verdad. Es el único que me ha gustado. Siento que Gendry no responda a los sentimientos de Jeyne, pero no podemos hacer nada. A veces, por muchos que planeamos algo, no siempre sale —eso díselo a mi familia—.

Ató al caballo al poste y salió del lugar sin mirar a Willow. ¿Cómo podía imaginarse que Gendry y yo estuviéramos juntos?, pensó Arya mientras buscaba a su amigo. _Es como estar enamorada de Jon._ Aún así no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginarse la escena del herrero y ella como había estado con Edric. _Agh por los Siete Infiernos, no._

Encontró al joven en la herrería. Era extraño verlo ahí. Desde que la Hermandad oficialmente anunció que ya no serían una panda de bandidos, dejaron de fabricar o reconstruir cualquier arma, y ante la situación de pobreza casi absoluta, se dejó de necesitar una herrería, por lo que Gendry tuvo que abandonarla para ser útil en otra cosa.

El muchacho se hallaba dentro de ese agujero oscuro, pero absorto en sus pensamientos. Recorría con los dedos la piedra donde solía utilizar como molde para un par de cuchillos alargados. _Le han exiliado de su único hogar._ Arya sabía ese sentimiento muy bien.

—Hola —comenzó Arya, explorando la abandonada herrería—. Este lugar sigue como siempre.

—Vete —ordenó Gendry. Parecía muy descontento—.

Arya se sorprendió con el tono frío en su voz.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Vete!

* * *

—Dejo al caballo en el establo y me cuentas tu estúpida vida —saludó Arya a su amigo con una sonrisa—.

Entonces se dirigió con el caballo hacia el mismo establo. A veces para que el caballo es ella. Gendry dio unos momentos para mirar cómo Arya lideraba su caballo de una manera que él nunca haría, pero se distrajo con una conversación de la Hermandad y otros hombres. Estaban Lim, Notch, Jack-con-Suerte y Edric Dayne hablando en un círculo abierto. Parecían estar interesados en el joven Dayne.

—Así que por fin estás con la pequeña lobita, ¿eh? —la voz grave de Notch era bastante distinguible entre los demás—.

Gendry sabía de lo que estaban hablando. _A pesar de que Arya y yo no hemos hablado de eso, se ha comentado por toda la Hermandad desde que se descubrió._ No pudo evitar intentar escuchar más de la conversación.

—Ya lo sabíamos —comentó Lim—. Incluso hicimos una apuesta de cuánto tiempo estarías hasta que le quitaras su doncellez.

Gendry congeló. Miró atentamente a Lord Dayne y vio cómo sonrojoba y cómo su boca se torcía en disgusto por hablar tan deliberadamente de Arya.

—Jack y Tom apostaron que se lo quitarías poco más de que admitiéseis lo enamorados que estábais —dijo Lim esto último con un tono más agudo y afeminado—. Pero Notch y yo estamos seguros de que no os dejáis llevar tan fácilmente por vuestra juventud.

—No es por la juventud —rió Tom—. Yo ya me hubiera follado a mi amada a estas alturas.

—Entonces, Lord Dayne —susurró en voz alta Jack—. ¿Quién ha ganado?

Edric estaba sorprendido y asustado de no saber qué decir. Su vergüenza, su honor y su viribilidad estaba en juego. Tenía que demostrarle lo hombre y caballero que él es. Gendry no había estado tan callado en toda su vida.

—Eso… no puedo comentarlo. Un caballero no revela sus intimidades con su amada —finalizó Edric, sonrojado—.

Todos se miraron pícaramente e incluso Jack y Tom lograron un grito de júbilo. Entre todos empezaron a comentar lo 'hombre' que se había vuelto Edric mientras que Lim y Notch tenían que aceptar su derrota.

 _Están hablando de Arya como si fuera un torneo al cual ganar._ Gendry se dirigió a la herrería, al único sitio donde podía pensar con tranquilidad, dejando a los prepotentes hablando de su victorias 'varoniles'.

 _¿Cómo ha podido dar su doncellez a Edric Dayne? Es muy joven, sólo tiene catorce años. Por no hablar de que ni siquiera están casados. Le ha robado su honor también. Gendry paró en seco. ¿Qué pasa si… está preñada? Tendrá un hijo, en tiempos de guerra y hambre, sin familia a la cual apoyarse. Tendrá un bastardo._ Pensó el día que conoció a Arya; una niña vestida de niño que pasaba por ser tan vivaracha, la niña que ayudó a que escaparan de Harrenhal y que siempre tenía un plan que seguir. Ahora esa niña ha sido ensuciada por Dayne. No podía asquearle más la situación.

—Hola —saludó ella, recordando que habían quedado—. Este lugar sigue como siempre.

—Vete.

—¿Pasa algo? —la voz de Arya sonaba a inocencia. Los miembros de la Hermandad han hecho una apuesta con tu virginidad. No puedo creer que te hayas entregado a alguien que no te defiende cuando están apostando por tu doncellez. Su furia no paraba de crecer.

—¡Vete!

* * *

¿Qué le pasará ahora?, se preguntó Arya. Había echado a andar hacia el bosque; sentía que tenía que estar un momento sola. _¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes, cuando nadie le importaba la vida de nadie y todos éramos amigos?_ Arya recordaba cómo su hermano Jon le avisaba que en cuanto creciera, todo se iba a volver problemático. 'A mi edad es cuando empiezas a descubrir el amor y la amistad verdaderos, la envidia y cómo al final todo parece salir de una de las canciones que a Sansa tanto le gusta, pero sin finales felices'. _Si esto tiene que ser así, entonces prefiero ser una niña._

Encontró un árbol al que no había visto antes. Era bastante alto y grueso, lo cual le pareció extraño no haberlo visto antes porque había recorrido el bosque miles de veces. _Seguro que habrá unas vistas preciosas ahí arriba. Quizás incluso se pueda ver Aguasdulces desde ahí._ Curiosa, empezó a escalar el árbol con sus propias manos. Extrañamente, la superficie del tronco era especialmente lisa, así que era bastante duro llegar siquiera a las ramas. Arya lo tomó como un desafío.

Tras una hora de subir y caerse del tronco del árbol, Arya pudo conseguir llegar a la primera rama más gruesa que encontró. Aunque era la más cercana, estaba a 10 pies del suelo. Había muchas ramas más cercanas, pero eran pequeñas y parecían romperse en cualquier momento. Arya, repentinamente exhausta, se sentó en la rama alargada y observó el vacío, escuchando de fondo el aullido de los lobos. _Nymeria._ No estaba segura de que era Nymeria, ni siquiera estaba segura de que su loba seguía viva. _Está viva. Tiene que estarlo. Soñé con ella._ ¿Fue un sueño o fue real? _Los sueños son sueños por algo._ Pero podía recordarlo con nitidez, y sentirlo como si fuera real. _Estoy segura de que no es un sueño._ La vieja Tata tenía un nombre para gente como ella. _Cambiapieles._ Los cambiapieles de la vieja Tata eran monstruos medio humano medio animal que mataba a los dos en general. A veces incluso se los comía. Arya recordaba que ésas eran las historias favoritas de Bran.

 _Yo no he matado a nadie con Nymeria, ni quiero comerme a nadie._ En vez de sentir miedo, sintió curiosidad. ¿Puede soñar sólo con Nymeria, o puede intentarlo con otros animales? ¿Puede contactar con Nymeria sólo soñando? ¿Cómo se puede entrenar esa habilidad? Arya no tenía que hacer más que probar.

* * *

—¿Has visto a Arya? —preguntó alarmado Edric Dayne—.

Gendry giró su cabeza de la oscuridad para encontrar la gran sombra de Lord Dayne, a contraluz del sol. _Parece un estúpido caballero._

—No —respondió hosco Gendry, y siguió observando el gran horno de la herrería—.

—Pues nadie la ha visto desde hace horas —escuchó los pasos de Edric al entrar en la herrería—.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —imitó Ned Dayne—. Se acerca la noche, y Arya siempre avisa a dónde va. Sabe que es peligroso andar solo aquí.

—¿Por qué no la buscas tú, que tanto la amas? —burló el herrero—.

Edric no dijo nada por un momento. Gendry escuchó cómo su talón giró y sus pasos encabezaban la salida.

—Ahora entiendo por qué sueles estar solo.

Gendry gruñó y se puso de pie. _Es demasiado inútil para encontrarla._ Además, es cierto que suele avisar a dónde va. Salió de la herrería y se adentró al primer sitio que miró y que Arya también miraría; el bosque.

Desde el principio ya espesaba los árboles y las matas, por lo que el cielo era el único camino fiable. Miró hacia arriba y apreció una copa de árbol anormalmente alta que Gendry no había visto jamás. _Eso me servirá como punto inicial._ Se adentró aún más en el espesor verde como guía la copa del misterioso árbol.

Al llegar ahí, vio una pequeña mata que Gendry pareció entender que no era un arbusto cualquiera. Con la poca luz que quedaba del día pudo distinguir que no era una mata sino una pila de ramas rotas que escondían algo. Se acercó aún más y vio que la cosa tenía piernas y brazos, arrinconados como si fuera un bebé. Al quitar las ramas, pudo ver con horror que era Arya.

Se tiró al suelo y recogió a su amiga en su regazo. Pensando que la habían atacado, cogió una de las ramas y la comparó a la hoja que se podía distinguir del gran árbol. Coincidían. _Se ha caído de ahí._ Miró la piel de su amiga para ver si tenía alguna herida que pudiera ser mortal; pero aparte de heridas superficiales de piedras pequeñas y arañazos, estaba ilesa. _No se ha caído de un sitio muy alto._

—Arya —llamó suavemente. No contesta. Ni siquiera abre los ojos—. Arya, despierta. Arya —mueve su cuerpo, pero no hay respuesta. Arya, despiértate. ¡Arya!

* * *

Se sentía viva, como nunca antes. Podía correr toda la superficie terrestre, podía luchar contra el bien y contra el mal; se sentía invencible. Los lobos seguían a donde ella iba, y el viento acariciaba su pelaje gris con ánimos de seguir corriendo. Había nacido para ser una loba. En ese momento pudo olvidarse de todos, de sus problemas, todo. No existía Arya Stark; sólo Nymeria.

Descansó junto a su manada en la boca de un río para beber y recuperar el aliento. A pesar de que el agua estaba congelada, sintió de repente un calor interior en ella. Intentó ignorarlo, pero el calor era agradable, de un olor muy reconocible. No puede ser. No está aquí. No puede estar aquí. Y entonces escuchó su voz en los cielos. _Arya, despierta, Arya, ¡Arya!_

Un vértigo agudo conquistaba su cuerpo y dejó de ser Nymeria.

—¿Dónde estoy? —su voz no podía parecer más desorientada y deteriorada—.

—Gracias a los Dioses que te has despertado —alivió su amigo—.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el suelo, agarrada por Gendry. Sentía que tenía hojas en todas partes y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el árbol. Entonces llegó el dolor de la caída. Me he caído. _He controlado a Nymeria sin tener que dormirme._ No sabía si celebrarlo o quejarse del dolor.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —intentó reponerse en el tronco del árbol, pero su amigo seguía agarrándola debido a que no podía ni mover su propio cuerpo.

—He visto el árbol desde lejos. No lo había visto en mi vida —el herrero observó la grandeza del árbol, pensantivo—.

—Yo tampoco — _entonces es un árbol fantasma_ —.

—¿Estás bien? —apresuró Gendry—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te duele algo? —su mirada llena de preocupación intentaba conectar con sus ojos—.

—No estoy bien pero lo estaré —hizo ademán de ponerse en pie pero él tuvo que ayudarle—. Tenemos que volver a la taberna. Se ha hecho un poco tarde. Creo.

—Has estado fuera mucho tiempo —su preocupación parecía no irse—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Oh, nada, he salido a andar y vi el árbol. Quise subirme pero creo que me caído —forzó una sonrisa tonta para calmar a Gendry, pero hizo el efecto contrario. Su amigo se paró en seco—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Arya, te pasó lo mismo cuando te enteraste de la Boda Roja. No creo que sea una casualidad —su ojos azules por fin encontraron los suyos—. Me estás escondiendo algo, lo sé. Lo supe en aquel entonces. Lo dejé pasar, pero no tendría que haberlo hecho. Dímelo. Dime que está pasando.

No tenía escapatoria. _Siempre parece saber cuándo miento y cuándo no._ No tenía ninguna espada o daga para amenazarle, así que quedaba la verdad. La verdad es lo correcto.

—…Tengo sueños de lobo —comunicó Arya con la mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Sueños de… qué? —preguntó incrédulo—.

—Lo siento, no puedo contártelo — _no me va a creer. Va a creer que soy una loca y que la caída me ha afectado más de lo que debería._ Pudo andar con dignidad por su cuenta antes de que Gendry le cogiera por el brazo.

—Estás herida, no puedes caminar por tu cuenta —le dijo mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo—. ¿Qué son sueños de lobo?

—Yo… — _no sé por qué se lo estoy diciendo_ —. Tenía una loba en Invernalia —comenzó a modo de explicación—. Pero me separé de ella por estas zonas por culpa de Joffrey. No la he visto desde entonces, pero estábamos muy unidas. Y por la noche puedo meterme en su piel y ser ella, pero no como un sueño, sino como algo real. La vieja Tata los llamaba 'cambiapieles'.  
Observó a su amigo de nuevo y se percató de que estaba descompuesto. Le había dado mucha información en tan poco tiempo. No dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que las dudas comenzaban a llover.

—Cuando te refieres a loba, ¿es una loba de verdad? —su amiga asintió energéticamente—. Y la tenías como mascota — _algo así_ —. Y por culpa del rey Joffrey Baratheon os separásteis — _sip_ —. Y ahora eres una… cambiapieles.

—Sé que no me vas a creer, yo tampoco lo haría.

—No pareces mentir —concluyó su amigo—. Sin embargo, la historia es muy bizarra. Es cierto que había oído de cambiapieles, pero creía que eran leyendas.

—No tienes por qué creerme —resopló Arya, ofendida—.

—¡Sí te creo! Lo que pasa…. Necesito tiempo para procesarlo —Gendry suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo. _Ese gesto parecía relajarle_ —.

—Pues mientras que lo procesas, ¿me puedes explicar qué te ha pasado antes? —Arya encontraba cada vez más sencillo utilizar sus piernas, así que se separó delicadamente de él—.

—…Arya…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te has acostado con Edric? —preguntó tímido Gendry—.

Arya paró en seco, sin anticipar para nada esa respuesta.

—¿Quién te crees que soy? —empezó, furiosa—. ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para preguntarme eso? Y por encima de todo, ¡¿qué tiene que ver con tu enfado?!

—Lo tomaré como un no —Gendry siguió caminando como si nada, sonrojado pero parecía haberse relajado a partir de ese momento—. Y para tu información, no tiene que ver con mi enfado.

—Mientes peor que yo —atacó ella—. Gendry, dime qué está pasando.

—Te lo diré si consigues alcanzarme en una carrera —burló él, comprobando que Arya podía correr sin problemas—. Si no, siempre tendrás a tu loba que puede correr más rápido que tú.

El herrero salió corriendo sin esperar ninguna respuesta y dejó a una perpleja Arya en mitad del bosque. _Voy a ganarte y vas a contarme todo._

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Siento que se está volviendo un poco drama adolescente, pero al final y al cabo son adolescentes. Todo se vuelve dramático y siempre tienden a reaccionar demasiado. También quiero resaltar es que a pesar de que Willow y Arya tienen prácticamente la misma edad, tienen grados de madurez distintos. Willow ha vivido con niños pequeños y no tenía por qué madurar ya que tenía a Jeyne y a Gendry como 'padres', quienes se encargaban de la parte más dura de criarlos. Ella puede permitirse ser una niña un poco más. Arya, tras vivir todo lo que ha vivido, tiene que actuar o fingir ser un adulto de vez en cuando, por eso parecen que tienen edades distintas cuando hablan. Aún así, he intentado dejar la parte más canon de Willow ya que era bastante defensora con la gente que le importaba (a pesar de que en los libros sólo se encargan Gendry y ella de los huérfanos). También he intentado dejar la parte más 'Stark' de Arya, la parte que inflexible a las circunstancias, siempre hay que ser honesto, como testaruda e insensiblemente le repite a su amigo.

También quería aclarar que Gendry está bastante confuso sobre lo que siente hacia Arya. No lo quiere admitir, pero no sabe cómo definirla en su relación, pero lo único de lo que está seguro es que la protegerá sean como sean las condiciones. Le tiene mucho aprecio y quiere conservar esa imagen de 'Arya la niña valiente pero ingenua' para siempre. Por eso se pone furioso al pensar que ella ha podido perder la virginidad con Edric, ya que dejaría de ser esa niña que recuerda. También hay que tener en cuenta las circunstancias de la época, donde perder la virginidad (sobretodo para las mujeres) sin estar casado era como la mácula de su honor, por lo combinado, Gendry no quiere ni ver a Arya en el momento de la herrería aunque sabe que es irracional enfadarse con ella (por eso evita explicarle por qué estaba enfadado).

El próximo capítulo se llamará 'Ramera'. Gracias por leer el fic y espero que te haya gustado.


	6. Ramera

El prostíbulo no había cambiado desde hace cinco años. Arya parecía volver al lugar como si lo hubiera visitado en el día anterior; paredes alargardas y desgastadas, habitaciones con puertas siempre cerradas y una cantidad exuberante de mujeres. _A pasado una guerra desde entonces, pero la gente sigue yendo a este lugar._ A pesar de que hace cinco años que ella visitó el lugar, intacto del tiempo, ella había cambiado. _Era una niña en aquel entonces, ahora soy casi una mujer._

Ned no se separó de ella durante toda la estancia. Sabía el negocio del lugar, y estaba asustado de tenerla ahí. _De nuevo se cree que soy una dama delicada e inocente._ Aunque Edric parecía sufrir más por él mismo que por ella; había montones de chicas en prendas sugerentes con miradas lascivas hacia el joven. Él respondía con mejillas sonrosadas y miradas distraídas. _Seguro que tiene miedo hasta de hablarles._

—Mira qué ojos tiene éste —se acercó una de las chicas—. Oh, y bastante masculino.

Arya abrió los ojos sorprendida, reconociendo la voz. Su visión confirmó su pensamiento; una muchacha alta con pelo negro grueso hasta la cintura, con ojos jueguetones y pose confiada. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando hablar con Ned hasta que se percató de Arya.

—¿Por qué tu amigo es tan tímido, chico? —tenía una sonrisa sorprendentemente blanca que iluminaba su rostro—.

—No soy un chico, sino una chica —comentó desinteresada, poniendo los ojos en blanco—.

—Espera, te conozco —apartó a Ned un instante para echar un vistazo a Arya—. ¡Eres la chica-chico! La que no te gustaba ser niña.

—No es que no me guste ser niña, simplemente no me gusta vestirme como una.

—Y a pesar de ser una mujer, sigues pareciendo un niño. Yo soy Bella, ¿te acuerdas? —parecía estar bastante animada a recordar rostros—. Me acuerdo de ti porque eras de las pocas chicas que entraban aquí sin acostarse con alguien. Oh, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿te has traído a tu amigo el herrero? ¿O sigue interesado en el metal?

—Si te refieres a Gendry, está en los establos. Igualmente sólo estaremos aquí por poco tiempo. Mañana nos iremos al amanecer.

—Pues yo intentaré que tu amigo se quede más tiempo aquí —lanzó una mirada pícara a modo de despedida y desapareció tan rápido como llegó—.

—No sabía que tenías amigos en El Melocotón —por fin dijo Edric, tímido por no entrar en la conversación.

—No los tengo —Arya miraba a los alrededores—. Una vez estuvimos aquí, y Bella parecía estar interesada en Gendry. No es mi amiga.

* * *

—¿Vienes a dormir o vienes para pasar un buen rato? —una voz femenina le habló por detrás.

Gendry estaba en el comedor de El Melocotón cuando reconoció a la chica que le habló cuando él no era más que un muchacho. Aún así, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y la joven se rió.

—Han pasado años, pero sigues siendo igual—la chica se tapó tímidamente la boca con una mano, fingiendo inocencia—. Soy Bella. Nos conocimos hace unos cuantos años aquí.

—Sí, me acuerdo de ti —podía recordar la vergüenza y la timidez de ese momento—. Bella por las campanas, ¿cierto?

—Al parecer tampoco te has olvidado de mí —Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba solo—. ¿Esperas compañía?

—Sí —no quería ser descortés con ella, pero tampoco quería estar con ella—.

—Supongo que esperas a la chica que se viste como un chico. Yo también su amiga, así que podemos esperarla juntos —sin previa invitación, se sentó al lado suya—.

—Se llama Arya, y dudo que sea amiga tuya.

—Oh, sí lo es. Ambas somos mujeres, y las mujeres podemos hacernos amigas unas de otras fácilmente. Aunque también parece ser muy amigable con chicos —Bella sonrió aún más cuando Gendry dirigió su mirada hacia ella—. El apuesto caballero que la acompañaba, ¿es su amigo o es algo más?

—No es tu asunto —respondió, brusco—.

—No, desde luego que no —la sonrisa de ella le empezaba a irritar bastante—. Pero en El Melocotón, cuando dos enamorados llegan, suelen… um, cómo lo dicen… 'demostrar su amor'.

Gendry dejó de comer su guiso de patatas y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Arya no haría eso.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? No se han separado en toda la tarde, y me han dicho que ambos son de sangre noble, por lo que podrían casarse un día. ¿Qué tiene de malo follar si se van a casar?

—No se van a casar, son muy jóvenes. Además, Ned se asusta de cualquier mujer que se acerque a él — _y Arya me aseguró que no sería tan fácil con él. Ella no es una puta_ —.

—Pues no tiene problema en acercarse a ella —Bella señaló discretamente una habitación en la parte de arriba del burdel—. ¿Ves esas habitaciones de ahí? Son las más caras porque son casi secretas. Muchos enamorados que no están casados follan ahí y nadie se da cuenta. Y vas a tener que esperar toda la noche, porque hace un rato que los vi entrar en una de esas habitaciones.

—Mientes —aún así, no podía apartar la vista de la habitación señalada. _Tiene que ser mentira_ —.

—Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. A pesar de que Arya parezca un chico, tiene las mismas necesidades que una mujer. Ni que fuera un pecado. ¿Es que acaso eres su hermano mayor o algo?

Por alguna razón, Gendry se sintió realmente incómodo en ese momento. —No, soy su amigo. A veces tengo que cuidar de ella porque se suele meter en problemas.

—Pues tienes que dejarla a que disfrute de sus problemas —Bella se acercó más y le empezó a acariciar el brazo—. Arya no es una niña, es una mujer y tiene que vivir como tal. Crecemos de niños a adultos por algo. También deberías de pensar más en ti. ¿Sigues siendo un herrero? Tus brazos son muy musculosos. Seguro que incluso puedes levantarme sin esfuerzo.

Gendry observó a Bella. No era particularmente guapa; sus ojos azules daban un carácter agresivo y su mandíbula era cuadrada, más típica en hombres. Aún así, era bastante atractiva y tenía un cuerpo redondo pero sin llegar a ser pesada, y sus curvas limitaban indiscretamente en su vestido ligero de color melocotón. Sabía que era joven y bonita, pero actuaba como una doncella, y sabía que ella estaba interesada en él desde que lo vio. Pero a diferencia del Gendry de quince años, él no estaba asustado de ella.

* * *

Arya y Edric cerraron la puerta y continuaron besándose. Arya rodeó el cuello a su amante y lo besó tiernamente, aunque cada vez sus labios se encontraban con más pasión. Edric comenzó a bajar por su cuello y sus manos recorrían con delicadeza su espalda.

 _Esto no es como las otras veces._ Había una cierta presión cuando estaban en El Melocotón; todos esperaban a que perdieran la virginidad en el burdel, ya que era típico de los enamorados. Arya se indignó en ese momento; ella no era ninguna puta y su madre le enseñó que el amor verdadero se demuestra una vez casados. Pero Arya quería a Ned, ¿qué hay de malo en demostrarlo ahora? No lo han hablado entre ellos aún, pero él sabía qué iba a pasar una vez que entrasen en esa habitación. Aún así no se atrevía a desatar las costuras de su camiseta. _Tiene miedo._

Ella no podía negar que tenía miedo también. _Miedo de que me quede embarazada, miedo de que no sea romántico, miedo de que duela, miedo a decepcionar a mi familia._ Su familia está muerta, eso era seguro, pero podía aún sentir que no está haciendo lo correcto. Pero quería a Edric, y podía ser lo correcto, ¿no?

 _Esto no es un tira o afloja; debo de estar segura de lo que hago._ Arya comenzó a desatar los cordones de su camisa y se la quitó cuanto antes, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Edric se quitó la suya y ambos cuerpos se unieron, cayéndose a la cama. Las manos exploraron los rincones del cuerpo que no se podían con ropa puesta, mientras los besos se trasladaban al cuello y al pecho. Arya sentía una presión placentera entre las piernas que crecía cada vez más y más, y las respiraciones se agitaba. Arya se dispuso a quitarse los calzones. _Esto es lo que tiene que pasar. Quiero a Edric y quiero esto._ Pero su corazón evitaba razonar con ella; no sabía qué hacer. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza. _Voy a hacer el amor con Edric._

* * *

—Están tardando —aventuró a decir Bella—. Deberíamos seguir sin ellos.

—Cállate —Gendry le parecía cada vez más insoportable—. No los estoy esperando.

Bella suspiró y cogió su rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos, forzándole a apartar la vista de la puerta de la parte de arriba para mirarle a sus ojos azules.

—Olvídate de ellos. Ya estarán follando. Vayamos a dar una vuelta fuera, conozco un lugar que-

—Gendry —una voz le exclamó—. Necesito tu ayuda.

Se giró para encontrarse a Edric. _Ha venido corriendo hasta aquí_. Estaba jadeando, y su rostro estaba rojo. Su pelo era imposible de predecir, despeinado y lejos de controlar y tenía una mirada tan asustadiza que Gendry pudo saber para qué es la ayuda. _Arya._

—Voy contigo —dijo, levantándose del banco y dejando sola a Bella—.

Gendry acompañó a Edric Dayne hasta una esquina que nadie parecía ocupar. Su mirada preturbadora no parecía desaparecer, y hacía crecer una presión en su interior. Gendry se acercó a Edric para que nadie pudiera escucharles.

—¿Qué pasa?

Edric parecía olvidar que hablaba por un momento. Intentaba buscar palabras para explicar el problema —Es Arya. No puedo despertarla. Estaba bien hace un momento pero después fue todo extraño la intenté llamar pero-

—Edric, primero cálmate. No te entiendo. ¿Qué le pasa a Arya?

—Se ha desmayado —ambas miradas se cruzaron—. No responde a nada. Parece que está muerta. No sé qué hacer.

Gendry sí. —Vamos a donde está y veremos qué se puede hacer, pero Edric, tienes que relajarte, o los demás se darán cuenta.

Ambos salieron hacia la habitación que Bella le había señalado antes. _Al parecer sí estuvieron en la habitación_ , pensó amargamente Gendry. Al entrar vio una alcoba austera con una gran cama blanda y de color blanco, donde Arya estaba tumbada. _Es verdad que parece que está muerta._ Se acercan y Gendry toca el cuello de su amiga y nota su pulso. _No parece más rápido o lento de lo normal._ También su temperatura no era ni muy frío ni muy caliente. Estaba sana y viva, pero parecía muerta. Su cuerpo funcionaba pero ella no. _Porque ella no está aquí,_ concluyó Gendry. Aliviado, suspiró y le quitó con delicadeza el pelo de la cara.

—Se ha desmayado, pero no es nada grave —le explicó a Edric—. Le pasó en otra ocasión, y se despertó. Tenemos que esperar a que se despierte, ya que no responderá a ningún tipo de voz o llamada.

—Entonces… ¿esto es normal? —Edric parecía cada vez más confudido—. ¿Y no se puede hacer nada al respecto? ¿Y qué pasa si no se despierta?

—No, no se puede hacer nada y sí se despertará —respondió frío Gendry—. Tenemos que llevarla fuera de aquí, quizás se calme y se despierte en otro lugar.

La cogió entre sus brazos y la llevaron fuera la taberna. Hombres y mujeres miraban atónitos a la desmayada dama pero nadie emitió sonido alguno. Edric, sin embargo, parecía bastante avergonzado por atraer tanta atención. Buscaron un barreño tapado y apoyaron a Arya ahí, intentando buscar una postura en la que no acabase cayéndose. Gendry se dio cuenta en ese momento que las costuras de la camisa de su amiga estaban al revés. _Al parecer Edric no sabe darle la vuelta a una camiseta,_ pensó mientras aceptaba con rabia que Bella tenía razón. _Arya rara vez se cambia de ropa; si se ha quitado la camisa es por algo._

Justo cuando parecía encontrar la postura perfecta y él iba a soltar a su amiga para que sostenga sola, Arya murmuró algo.

—No… me sueltes —dijo tan débil como parecía—.

Aún así, Gendry intentó apartar su brazo pero Arya parecía percibir su presencia y sin abrir los ojos, le agarró del brazo.

—No, por favor. No me… sueltes. Calor. Gendry… no me sueltes.

El herrero se paralizó, confuso sobre las palabras de la chica y sin saber qué hacer. _Arya, Edric está aquí. No me puedes pedir eso delante de él._ Edric pareció leerle la mente.

—Si eso le ayuda, hazle caso —aseguró Lord Dayne—.

—Pero…

—Hazlo.

Avergonzado y tímido, sonrojado hasta las orejas, se puso al lado de la pequeña Stark. Ésta parecía sentir su presencia y se giró hacia él, acomodándose en su cuerpo. _Parece una muñeca comparada a mí._ Arya abrazó el torso del herrero y se osó a soltar un suspiro de bienestar. A pesar de la situación surreal, Edric delante de ellos y todo, Gendry no pudo evitar sentirse feliz durante un instante. _Nadie me había necesitado que me quedase con él. Nadie parecía necesitarme al menos que fuera por algo de la herrería._ Edric interrumpió sus pensamientos de que por fin una persona lo necesitaba para romper el incómodo silencio.

—Aunque esta situación sea extraña, no me molesta —empezó Edric—. Sé que crees que estoy furioso o celoso contigo por cómo estás con Arya, pero no es así. Llevo observando a Arya durante años y la gente que la rodea; sé que sois como si fuérais hermanos y eso me alegra mucho. Arya parecía estar bastante unida a sus hermanos y a sus padres, y ahora que no están, eso le podría generar un vacío que acabaría con ella. Sin embargo, cuando está contigo, creo que se siente que vuelve a estar con ellos otra vez, y no quiero estropear eso con unos celos estúpidos e inútiles. Te aprecia mucho más de lo que parece, Gendry, y no puedo hacer nada por separaros y prefiero que sea así. Sólo quiero que Arya sea feliz.

Gendry estaba atónito. _Le trata como si fuera ya su esposa. Le respeta y comprende lo que le sucede aunque no sabe nada mientras que yo me enfadaba por cada ocasión que estaban juntos._ A pesar de que lo detestaba, a pesar de que sabe que no merece a Arya, es un hombre que le ama y la respeta, superando un grupo enorme de hombres que jamás podrían hacer eso. _Yo al parecer._

—Debido a que no me necesita ahora, voy a avisar a Lem de lo que ha pasado —Edric reaccionó rápido ante la mirada acusadora de Gendry—. Sólo voy a contar parte de lo que ha pasado.

Edric desapareció de la escena y el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Gendry miró a Arya y ésta se encontraba en un estado de inconsciencia absoltura. _Pero parece estar en paz y feliz._ Cuando la vio por primera vez, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba preocupada de algo. _Al parecer le calmo._ Gendry se aventuró a acariciarle la mejilla con cuidado, cuando en ese instante su amiga abrió los ojos como un búho y empezó a jadear con fuerza.

—¿Dónde… estoy? —es todo lo que podía decir—.

—Te desmayaste, así que te hemos sacado fuera para ver si te despertabas así —captó su mirada perdida—. Era otro sueño de lobo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó mientras bajaba la mirada—. Estaba en el bosque, con mis hermanos, recorriendo el verde y el blanco del suelo —parecía perderse en sus propios pensamientos—. Era hermoso.

Gendry la observó con una expresión dura. —Arya… ¿qué te pasó para que tuvieras un sueño de lobo esta vez? _He visto tu camisa al revés, y tú no la tenías al revés._

Arya sonrojó en una velocidad vertiginosa y se dio cuenta de lo interesante que parecía el suelo de repente. —Bueno, yo… —se mordió el labio—. Estaba con…Edric.

—No me tienes que contar más —interrumpió—. Sólo que… no esperaba que fueras así.

Eso pareció irritarle a Arya. —¿Que no fuera cómo? Yo… quiero a Edric, y no tengo problema en demostrárselo aunque no estemos casados. No todos tenemos una opinión sólida al respecto —bufó ella—.

—No es una opinión sólida, Arya. Sois muy jóvenes como para estar seguros de qué es amar y esperaantesdequemerespondasynospeleemosotravez —dijo rápidamenete cuando su amiga abrió la boca—, yo esperaría hasta el matrimonio, por si te quedas embarazada y por tu honor. Sea una puta o sea una enamorada, no me acostaría con ella hasta el matrimonio.

Su amiga no le respondió, por lo cual quiere decir que le ha dado la razón en silencio o que no se le ocurre nada mejor que responderle. De todas formas, Arya esperó en el silencio, insatisfecha por el giro de la conversación para darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del herrero.

—¿Por qué estás tan cerca de mí? —preguntó tímida mientras se desenelazaba del cuerpo de su amigo.

Ahora era Gendry el que estaba sonrojado. —Em… Al parecer te calmaba estar rodeada con alguien. Y Edric ha avisado a la Hermandad de que te has desmayado —explicó sin más palabras aceleradamente—. Igualmente, tenemos que volver dentro si no queremos preocuparles más. ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Creo que sí —se puso de pie en un salto pero su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo con su mente. A punto de caerse, Gendry se adelantó y la cogió por los hombros, rodeándola con el brazo. Arya le lanzó una mirada agradecida y avergonzada—.

—Eres muy bruta —le regañó a su amiga—. Si tu mente se ha separado de tu cuerpo, no puedes saltar así como así.

—Creía que tenía más control sobre mi cuerpo —se quejó ella—.

Gendry puso los ojos en blanco y avanzaron hacia la entrada. De repente, el joven se paró.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Arya—.

—¿Sabe Edric sobre tus sueños?

—No. Creo que a pesar de lo cercanos que estamos, no va a comprender lo que me pasa. Se creería que estoy loca o algo.

—¿Entonces sólo lo sé yo?

—Em… Sí — _otro secreto de Arya Stark que conozco_ —.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Siento por no publicar el capítulo la semana pasada. Tenía exámenes finales y podía ocuparme de ambos asuntos al mismo tiempo, pero me organizo fatal y soy una procrastinadora nata y sólo he podido estudiar. He tenido que partir este capítulo en dos partes ya que iba a ser muy largo, por lo que este capítulo es más bien corto. Además, siento que este capítulo no está muy bien hecho (esta semana ha sido complicada para mí) pero tenía que publicar el capítulo. La siguiente parte se llamará 'Normal' y lo publicaré la semana que viene. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y espero que disfruten de las siguientes partes del fic!


End file.
